<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rest For The Living || Book Two by thepublicserviceLP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113360">No Rest For The Living || Book Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepublicserviceLP/pseuds/thepublicserviceLP'>thepublicserviceLP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2081 Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2081 Series, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Technology, Black Character(s), Book 2, British Character, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Desert, F/F, Female Protagonist, Gen, Language, Latino Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mages, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Femslash, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepublicserviceLP/pseuds/thepublicserviceLP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A historian, detective, and doctor go into hiding after their exposé, and deal with the fallout whilst they ready their resurrection to the public.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucia Arian/Amarette Arian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2081 Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The year was 2082. </p><p><br/>A year after the publishing.</p><p><br/>Telltale had counted it down in her mind, paranoid 'till she couldn't think of anything else. </p><p><br/>Of course, the casinos still kept tall, after all, there was nowhere else for people to go -</p><p><br/>nobody else.</p><p><br/>However, a second voice came into her finances, almost whispering so loud that this would be the one to end her reign.</p><p><br/>Logically, Telltale could only feed the heartful casino, and it swelled like the fist that crunched the old newspaper article in her hand, her nails ripping into it. The force was so powerful that her arm involuntarily shivered and shook with the strength applied.</p><p><br/>Using her other hand, she drew the electronic cigarette from her thinned lips and used her fingers to launch it at the table in front of her, but the wrath behind it caused it to slide off, hitting the floor with a loud patter, before it was drowned out by her tapping her foot on the floor.</p><p><br/>She turned her shaking hand towards the floor, allowing the remnants of what was once a mere toy to take out on to shower the floor with its remaining bodies.</p><p><br/>"Pick it up," she ordered in a monotone, raspy from the smoke as a servant nodded, kneeling next to her and tenderly picking up the scraps. Another tended to her hair, pulling it back to her head and tying it up. The first thing Telltale needed for her rebirth was the perfect social eye.</p><p><br/>"Is it too tight, Ms. Telltale?" the helper behind her asked, and Telltale shook the question off with a wave, the helper bowed his head before going off to tend something else. Telltale got up from the velvet chair, taking her top hat on the table in front of her and placing it back onto her head, the fancy bun her hair was placed into snuggly tucked under the accessory.</p><p><br/>Telltale went in front of the mirror, her fingers pulling at the tie to flatten any creases on it, her eyes lifting up to notice a white hair out of place. She pushed it back using her finger.</p><p><br/>"Ms. Telltale?"</p><p><br/>Telltale turned to the open door with an android standing there, which she identified immediately as one of the bodyguards she had created for this casino specifically. "It's time, is it not?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with the bot. "Yes, they are expecting you, Ms. Telltale," it gave, and Telltale placed a finger on the mirror. "Good. I will be out," she had allowed herself to blink when the door finally shut, leaving her in the dark.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Telltale stood in front of the closed double doors that would lead to the inside balcony of the grand casino, even from the dim lights and closed doors that had muddied her senses, she could hear the chattering and murmuring of the crowd outside. A servant came to powder her pale, but Telltale sent him off with a shake of her head and lifting of her left shoulder, which signaled the servant to leave. <br/>Telltale heard footsteps come next to her and saw William. This time, he had his ink-black curls slicked back, but not even the thickest of makeup could cover up the curved scars on each side of his mouth.</p><p><br/>"You seem troubled," he said deeply, and Telltale looked in front of her, waiting for her cue to perform. </p><p><br/>"A year, William. A damned year, it will never die down, will it?" Telltale's rasp hid her from William's hate of hysterics.</p><p><br/>"No such worries, we're going to the Legislation today, aren't we?" he teased, and Telltale used her fingers to press against her one, closed eyelid.</p><p><br/>"Yes, you are right,"</p><p><br/>"You will find I always am," he taunted but looked up with pursued lips at the lights that had opened up overhead, which progressed and split into a devious grin, almost ear-to-ear.</p><p><br/>"There's your time, Constantine," he stepped back. "And good luck."</p><p><br/>Telltale took a breath, and went onto the balcony, keeping her hands close to her and managed to make her body shake.</p><p><br/>The crowd died down and they looked at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Pity old, poor Constantine Telltale.</em>
</p><p><br/>The club lights died down in the presence of its owner.</p><p><br/>"My fellow Giacomoians, Xesbvecistanis, and even the most fortunate Aridians among us," Telltale started.</p><p><br/>"Since the year of 2081 had graced us, we've been through it all, the creation of our grandness, the opening, and its successes. Without you, there would be no part of me, breathing, working, living,"<br/>Telltale had seized her rising hand against her chest into a balled-up fist on her heart.</p><p><br/>"Even with such...dire news that came to light,"</p><p><br/>she loosened the fist.</p><p><br/>"My companies and ultimately, my intentions were nothing less than pure. For years, ever since under the greatness of the late Mira Telltale - my mother and blood - my work has done nothing less but unify everybody of all plants into one building, under one purpose, just like the planetary union and Enterprise Addendum that unifies us all and that we all serve under, and for,"<br/>The people together were blurry in Telltale's vision, like the clicking of cameras in her ears.</p><p><br/>"However, accusations of financial corruption and working with the Giacomoian common mafias were...hitting down, I'd have to say. Why wouldn't I be sympathetic to how people see my company? It shows I haven't executed myself correctly, and it falls all on my person. However...to bring my late mother into this, when she had survived such violent attacks against my father, was so, so low," she felt moisture from the hand hidden behind her back, and Telltale had an idea of the red liquid.</p><p><br/>"My company serves to empower everybody, but to bring to light archaic, almost Earthly styled words against Mira, I will not allow, even with all my sympathetic feelings," Telltale almost spat Earthly in with her hushed tone.</p><p><br/>Telltale put the arm down onto the balcony handle and looked down with a quiet sigh. </p><p><br/>"I apologize for any perceived harm, wrongness, or immorality done against any of our citizens, our planets, our union, our values, us," she finished, the crowd stayed in a mystified silence before the round of applause built up into a roar, and Telltale internally smirked behind her dolled tears, only a hollow one had breached the surface and ran down the corner of her eye, but it sure as hell wasn't her's.</p><p><br/>Telltale turned around, walking slowly back into the double doors behind her so the lights shining on the balcony could give way for the club lights to simmer again, and once the doors closed William lifted Telltale's chin.</p><p><br/>"Most spectacular performance, Telltale, nearly shed my own tears," William grinned, using his pinky to touch on the corner of his eye. "Quite convincing, the case will roar back to life, but with my own side," Telltale responded, and William rolled his eyes. "A crying woman versus a paper the police published, you know what will get the feelings going," William jabbed Telltale on the shoulder with his elbow, and Telltale scoffed. </p><p><br/>The two made their way to the back of the building, and another android held the door for their teleportation booth open.</p><p><br/>"We're going to the Legislation just after?" Telltale asked with hesitation, and William nodded. "I went it over, Constantine, and it will be fine," he assured her. "The press will have a field day this night," Telltale mumbled to herself and stepped into the booth with him.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Telltale and William reappeared in the large building, many of the visiting people or on-break legislators hopping into the elevators to shoot them up into the main chamber, the warm light particles floating up from the floor. They both looked at each other before they went to the end of the room to go up to their respective elevators.</p><p><br/>Telltale watched when William went into a different elevator. "I'll have to be doing to the speech, Constantine, so you will be sitting in the bar," Telltale shot herself up. William pressed his thumb on the elevator's pad, which accepted him as a guest speaker and shot him up accordingly.</p><p><br/>In the blink of an eye, William met with the towering platforms, similar to the Earthian judge's bench but much more sized. William went into the booth, walking onto a platform, which lifted him up to the microphone of his bench. However, when he tried to click the button to turn the microphone on, it wouldn't accept.</p><p><br/>Telltale watched from above, the microphones that would usually be present at the bar's tables were gone, but she suspected that they would have been disabled like William's even if they had been there physically. </p><p><br/>Most of the senators began to come in, taking up the chairs from the bar until the room became loud with their talk, mostly from Telltale's side of the room while the other remained mainly quiet, looking down at the bench. The room drowned out when the senate majority leaders came into the room, taking their seats at the bench.</p><p><br/>"Good Evening, we have gathered here today for a policy hearing by Mr. William Ainsworth, son of the late Edward Ainsworth, whom you may recall, has served in this chamber, and Ophelia Ainsworth," the Senate clapped, but more flat and orderly, not like the busy cheering of the casino, buzzed from Telltale's display. After a few seconds, they stopped.</p><p><br/>"Mr. Ainsworth, you may speak," the majority leader clicked on a panel next to him, which activated William's microphone.</p><p><br/>William cleared his throat and stood up straight. "I thank all of you for being present here and allowing the best interest of the Giacomo Federation first and foremost. We have not hidden the Earthian routes of our economy, and its Earthian values make it most prosperous,"</p><p><br/>William looked at the bar. "However, defamation and slander have been propagated by many prominent forces in our societies, and this is most prevalent in Xesbvectistani society, with the somewhat recent investigation of Constantine Telltale's financial doing being published in 2081. The publishing of this investigation is not only an insult to the dominant Earthian generation behind Xesbvecistan but also a show of their power, trying to propagate their own views on a separate planet."</p><p><br/>"The Giacomo Federation's views of free enterprise, financial freedom, and responsibility allows for our status as the Union's superpower, and it allows for our use of technology so thoroughly in our daily lives. Even with companies that only seem like mere showbiz, they keep our citizens entertained and sociable," William brought up. </p><p><br/>"Xesbvecistan calls for equality, and criticizes our space power because they take the heavyweight of being given the title of an equalizing ship from generations ago, but the fact that we are inequal is why our Union is at its most critical point. No one in this chamber would sacrifice the Union for Arida Bellum's renaissance, yes?"</p><p><br/>The senators at the bar murmured, and the majority of leaders hesitated.</p><p><br/>"That is my point. Whilst the Enterprise Addendum does call for the caring of its citizens, it also dictates freedom for growing worlds...including our moons," William added almost smugly. "Yet, Xesbvecistan has violated this with their colonies, and then they act as if they hold the Addendum to the highest standard, we Giacomoians have only followed the Addendum to its very word," William paused. "With this controversy so unrelenting, we forget our individual values. I trust you will not do the same, my senators."</p><p><br/>William clicked his microphone off, putting his hands behind his back as the platform lowered him down so he could walk off with the Senate giving its same, polite clapping from before. Telltale came from the bar and went to him, leaving the chamber in the elevator together.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The air was silent, almost shaky in William's perspective before they finally left the building and Telltale roughly grabbed his arm.</p><p><br/>"What are you?"</p><p><br/>"Constantine..."</p><p><br/>"No, William. You're from Léndinforma, an Xesbveci district, did you slip up in your speech when you claimed we Giacomians?" she quoted darkly, and William looked down at the contact before chuckling huskily and pulling his arm away with the grasp.</p><p><br/>"Slip up? What terrible accusations. No, as you may know, we aren't fond of them," William said, furrowing his eyebrows slightly with the ending them. "However, I've known Lianfair most of my life and my profession, I cannot go back now," William walked to a booth. </p><p><br/>"We must leave, now, we simply cannot miss the rest of the night at the grand casino," William added, and Telltale gave a firm agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Elliot was perched up on Historia's bathroom counter as she snipped some of the more grown strands from the otherwise straightened head of hair she had, the small cleaning droid under her beeping with every hair it took when it fell.</p><p><br/>"Doesn't grow a lot, I know, Elliot," she began, rubbing the scissors with a cleaning solution and then closing the two blades. The droid slid out of the room. "...But I'll be gone for a rather long time. Mercer will be taking care of you," she explained, and the cat followed her when she left the bathroom to finish packing, entering her bedroom.</p><p><br/>Historia dropped the scissors into a bag, zipping it close and placing it neatly into the corner of her suitcase. "And the rest of the house alongside the droid too, what a funny little thing it is," she looked down at the small robot, sliding across the room to pick up some of the dust before diving under her bed. </p><p><br/>She chuckled. "Mercer loves you, did you know? He almost got a cat himself because of it, but he's too allergic to have a cat at home 24/7, not even his suppressors are enough for that," Historia zipped her suitcase closed and took her open duffle bag, she went to stuff the suitcase into space but paused. "I forgot, they're coming along as well, my heart," Historia said almost sadly, and secured the duffle bag on top of the suitcase, bringing it downstairs.</p><p><br/>"I'll fill your bowl for the day so Mercer can prepare himself, and then-" the doorbell chimed.</p><p><br/>"That's him, then it's you two," Historia rushed to the door, placing her suitcase and duffle bag down and opening it, showing Mercer there.</p><p><br/>"Hi," he began, Historia allowed him in and Mercer went immediately to the kitchen, looking down at Elliot while she ate.</p><p><br/>"You're...to-the-point if I must be blunt," Historia appeared behind him, and he smiled. "To see El? Of course!" Historia's lips twitched. "I'm glad you love him so much, will you be singing the same tune if you forget your suppressors?" she joked. "Nah, I have a good enough amount of them, but...you'd think with Technomages openly engineering their citizens they'd engineer my allergies out of the gene pool," he brought up. Historia shrugged. "They only use genetic engineering so that the gene stays strong and capable of reproducing magic with science. Besides, the government supplies the suppressors plentiful," she rebutted.</p><p><br/>"True that..." he glanced at Historia picking up her suitcase. 'You're leaving now?" Historia looked down. "Sadly, yes. Our fare is quite specific and uptight about the time, something about penetrating the barrier to the higher Xesbvecti sky," Mercer gazed at her. "But the higher Xesbveci sky is an ocean," he pointed out, and Historia nodded. </p><p><br/>"As I said, I'll keep in contact to make sure everything is going well with Elliot and our work, I'll keep submitting my chapters for review, and we should be finished with our project in a few months, maybe next year if we're productive," Historia went to Elliot, and allowed the cat to rub up against her leg. "Goodbye, my heart," she bent her knees slightly, even with the heavy luggage in hand to get closer to Elliot. "We'll meet again soon," she promised heartfully, bid Mercer a cheerful goodbye, and left.</p><p><br/>She took a teleportation booth down to the intended spot.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Historia rematerialized in the middle of a forest, the orange-red leaves of native Xesbvecti trees silent and still in the nonexistent wind. They weren't too tall, because Historia could still see the gaps of the lilac sky, the higher ocean above, and the orange sun between the small gaps.</p><p><br/>Historia walked deeper into the woods, she believed it was nowhere but took note of the small, grey pebbles around the roots of the trees down the path she took.</p><p><br/>"Greetings,"</p><p><br/>Historia jumped, turning immediately to see Gretchen behind her, his arms folded behind his back.</p><p><br/>"Dr. Delacroux! You've frightened me, please don't appear like that," Historia drew deep breaths, small beads of sweat running down the back of her neck.</p><p><br/>"My apologies. May I?" Gretchen held his hand out, and Historia blinked at him before widening her eyes and handing her luggage to him.</p><p><br/>"I trust your injuries are fully healed?" Historia ran a hand on her scalp, sliding down the back of her head. "I haven't even noticed the difference, but I'm surprised I did," she began, her hand fell back to her side and they began to walk. "You've contacted me every day last year for a couple of months to check on my injuries, it was quite charitable."</p><p><br/>"Indeed, however, I am just doing my job," Gretchen returned. Historia looked around the forest, seeing the beginning bulbs of sweet berries popping up on some of the trees. By the time the white snow would blanket the ground and the eternal leaves, the blue fruits would be bulbous and ripe.</p><p><br/>They stopped in the middle of the forest, being met with a large carriage-like locomotive in the middle of the trees. The black, iron-like metal framed, curved, and detailed the dark, cold grey body of the locomotive.</p><p><br/>The locomotive was split up into two compartments, one with seating for around three people near the back of the vehicle, and another three-seated compartment in the front, for the passengers and driver. Two people were sitting in the front compartment, Historia realized one of them was Jet. The other one she hadn't met before - he had dark skin with black facial markings on the left side of his face, his kinky hair on that side whilst the other side of his head was shaved. He also had a pointed goatee on his bottom lip. He wore a purple, armored chest plate over his black robe.</p><p><br/>Jet looked over his shoulder, stopping his conversation with the other person and smiled. "Doctor, Historia, great to see you two again, I'm sure," he turned his body and lifted his arm. "This is Furulais, he owns this beauty," Jet ran his hand on the side of the locomotive, and Furulais got up to greet Historia and Gretchen.</p><p><br/>"My most fond hello to you two. I am Furulais, son of the Definiols clan and warrior to the Technomage army. The locomotive is my own," he revealed, and Historia nodded. "A Technomage? How interesting," Historia quipped. "Not much, but I will be helping you on your trip to Arida Bellum," "What?! You said I would fly this thing!" Jet intercepted, causing Furulais to turn to him. "You will fly it, however, I'll also be next to you. I'll have to be shielding the locomotive, not only to help it penetrate the higher sky barrier but also to prevent you four from being located."</p><p><br/>"Four? Theodora, right?" Historia asked with a raised finger, and Furulais nodded. "I was instructed to wait for one Ms. Theodora Dallaway, so please leave the boot open for her to place her luggage into as well," Furulais said, walking back to the locomotive and going into the passenger's seat. He lit a few sticks of incense he had placed before, placing his hands into his lap.<br/>"Incense? What do you need that for?" Furulais shifted to Jet. "Incense helps pleasantly with my mental concentration," he explained.</p><p><br/>Historia enjoyed the light breeze that allowed for the scent to reach her directly. </p><p><br/>"Ms. Dallaway," Gretchen said, and Theodora shoved her personal pad into Historia's chest.</p><p><br/>"Read it," she growled.</p><p><br/>Historia's eyes flared, picking up the pad and scrolling up to see the title.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Giacomoian entertainer William Ainsworth strikes the Senate just minutes after Casino CEO Constantine Telltale's emotional speech.</em>
</p><p><br/>"They're advancing already," Historia noted, looking up at a furious Theodora. A vein on her temple throbbed, and Historia could almost swear she heard Theodora's ferociously pumping heart.</p><p><br/>"Of course they are, and to...<em>fucking THINK</em> that they'd just fall for it, hook, line, and sinker!" Theodora yelled, and Gretchen faced her.</p><p><br/>"Your Earth idioms are most queer," Gretchen commentated, and Theodora glared at him, walking to the trunk of the locomotive and shoving her luggage in, slamming it. </p><p><br/>Furulais snapped out of his trance. "Don't," he lectured, and Theodora just turned to go into the locomotive. "Sorry."</p><p><br/>Furulais turned back curtly to close his eyes again while Historia and Gretchen made themselves comfortable in the locomotive.</p><p><br/>Jet looked at the panel in front of him, attempting to figure out the mechanics. "Furulais...a bit of help here?"</p><p><br/>Suddenly the locomotive turned on, starting to heat up and hover over the ground. </p><p><br/>"Now, you must allow your hand or fingers on this pad," Furulais pointed to the navigation screen in front of Jet. "And guide it from there," Jet grinned, placing his right onto the pad. "Aye aye."</p><p><br/>As they began to ascend into the air, flying higher, curved towards the barrier, a bubble appeared around them, shielding the locomotive with a dimly-glowing, blue aura. Jet braced himself, moving the locomotive towards the barrier.</p><p><br/>"Brace the impact, we'll be entering its ocean soon," Furulais warned in the passionate voice of his stupor, the area around his eyebrows creased with force when the locomotive rushed towards the barrier. The barrier stopped the momentum with a flying wave but accepted the locomotive as they slowly began to enter the barrier. </p><p><br/>Then, they were in the water.</p><p><br/>Historia's eyes filled with the dark blue, tranquil water of the ocean, pressing against the protective aura. She noted the Native aquatic life.</p><p><br/>It was beautiful.</p><p><br/>Furulais relaxed, opening his eyes and allowing his shoulders to fall. He has deep indents from his nails pressing against his hands.</p><p><br/>"Are you alright?" Jet frowned, navigating through the ocean. Furulais nodded. "Yes, penetrating the barrier is the most demanding part. I will be fine now."</p><p><br/>Theodora tapped Gretchen's shoulder and whispered something to him, he responded and Theodora went to Furulais. </p><p><br/>"Sir Definiols, why are Technomages required to break into the barrier? It didn't have an aura like our current bubble," Theodora mentioned.</p><p><br/>"Quite glad you asked, Ms. Theodora. When Xesbvecistan first recognized the Technomages as a separate society, they've been holding up this ocean with more physical means, shall we say? It was quite expensive and was faulty. We used our magic to hold it up, it signified our bonding and unity," Furulais explained. "We created it, so we're the only ones who can break its seal."</p><p><br/>"Thanks."</p><p><br/>Furulais gave an <em>mhm</em>.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Gretchen peered out the window, watching the fish swim by, seemingly unbothered by the bubbled locomotive in their territory. It was quite unnoticeable, other than Gretchen observing one fish being consumed by another.</p><p><br/>He was more so enamored with the cerulean waters, watching as they rushed against the bubble calmed him. When the sun would set, it would almost give the ocean's surface against the barrier a purple hue.</p><p><br/>However, it did not tempt his mask.</p><p><br/>"Psst, Delacroux," Theodora whispered to hm. "Yes?" "Historia's sleeping," she giggled, and Gretchen leaned forward, his head going to his right, the view confirming Theodora's suspicions with a limp Historia curled up against the seating. Her body slid farther into the compartment so that her head didn't poke out of the locomotive.</p><p><br/>"It appears she did," Gretchen agreed. Theodora lifted her back from her seat, unbuckling her waistbelt and sliding the trenchcoat off her shoulders to place it over Historia.</p><p><br/>"I have advised Ms. Moreau that her injuries will require her to obtain more rest," Gretchen said. "Yeah, you would that," Theodora tantalized, pulling out her personal pad and clicking the blue screen on to continue her scrolling and work.</p><p><br/>"It is only the logical course of action,"</p><p><br/>Theodora opened her mouth to respond, but when the air around them thinned, Jet turned back to them. </p><p><br/>"We're going to have to penetrate the barrier again, we're leaving into open space," Jet warned.</p><p><br/>"We haven't even reached Arida Bellum yet?!" Theodora half-yelled.</p><p><br/>"No!" Furulais shouted in his haze, then forcing his mouth closed to concentrate. </p><p><br/>The locomotive struck the barrier with another wave, sending large ripples in the water and causing fish to be forced back from the locomotive. The locomotive gradually wriggled its way through the aura, before exposing itself to open space, continuing to build up speed, and Furulais allowed his head to hang.</p><p><br/>"We're back on course, we should reach Arida Bellum in a few hours," Jet estimated, taking a busy, sweaty hand away from the console to pat Furulais' broad back.</p><p><br/>Theodora and Gretchen looked down to see Historia, her look akin to a deer in the headlights.</p><p><br/>"Calm down now, Historia, we're just leaving the barrier," Theodora cautioned, and Historia just groaned, pulling out her pocket watch. She ignored the mirror, which showed the bags under her eyes and looked at the time - however, it was spinning rapidly. </p><p><br/>"Nevermind then," Historia flipped it close and put it back into her coat pocket, supporting the heavy coat on her with one arm so she could get back into her seat.<br/>Historia handed the coat to Theodora. </p><p><br/>"Thank you,"</p><p><br/>"No problem," Theodora folded it messily and placed it between her and Gretchen, causing him to slide himself deeper into his corner. </p><p><br/>"Did you bring your walking stick, Delacroux? Would hate for you to fall out," Theodora declared smugly. Gretchen bit back a sigh.</p><p><br/>"I will not,"</p><p><br/>"That's great, Delacroux. Hopefully, you've got clothing fitting Arida Bellum too," she pointed out, going over his heavily clothed body with his usual suit and overcoat with her eyes.</p><p><br/>"You have not adapted well yourself,"</p><p><br/>"We're not even there yet," Theodora didn't remark on Gretchen's privacy with his appearance, but he could tell from the demeanor alone.</p><p><br/>"Quite exact."</p><p><br/>The rest of the trip to Arida Bellum was silent.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Historia clicked on her stylus, coming up with the sentences in her mind whilst looking away from her personal pad's screen (although she could feel Theodora looking over her to see her work). The ride was mainly quiet, other than Theodora's ranting about her precinct, the investigations, and of course, Telltale and William Ainsworth.</p><p><br/>Historia pulled the stylus away from her face, hunching down to scribble her notes on the pad for later. </p><p><br/>"Ms. Moreau," Gretchen began, Historia looked up at him, but still scribbled. "Please correct your painful posture," Historia stopped the movements of her wrist and looked down to see that most of the text she had written was completely incomprehensible, mainly with bunched up, rising and falling or looped words connected to teach other instead of her usually clean script.</p><p><br/>"She doesn't require your input, Delacroux," Theodora commented. "You did not seem to become bothered when I had given her my help last time," Gretchen replied. Historia placed her stylus down.</p><p>"Both of you, save the arguing for when we leave the suspending locomotive. I will fix my posture, but the 'last time' you helped me was when I was gravely injured," Historia spat, turning away from the both of them to fix her notes.</p><p><br/>Theodora looked at Gretchen, smirking. Gretchen simply said "A fair compromise, Ms. Moreau."</p><p><br/>Historia shuddered when she pulled away from them, feeling unnecessarily petty and cold, but couldn't turn back from the sight in front of her.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The wind of Arida Bellum lifted the sand from its many dunes, soft mounds that varied from tall to short with the fluttering particles of sand in the air, some of the yellow groups broken up by the decorative grey pebbles that must have been misplaced from the various shingle beaches around the planet. </p><p><br/>The various buildings scattering close together lit up the dark sky with the warm, yellow lights, illuminating the sand and meager pebbles below. The usual people and street markets that crowded the streets were alone - inside. Some of the larger towers amongst the civilian living had also illuminated their glass roofs to add to the skyline.</p><p><br/>Furulais softly smiled. "If you ever came down, it would remind you of Sanite Prime," - the Technomages' name for their homeworld, and an Xesbveci moon.</p><p><br/>Jet took a moment from the breath-taking sight to lower the locomotive just far enough on the outskirts of the city so they could walk the rest of the way, Furulais blinked and allowed the locomotive to finally become inactive, which unshielded it in the process.</p><p><br/>Furulais turned to Jet when he got out. "Jet, you stay here, protect this vehicle," Furulais told him, waiting for Gretchen, Theodora, and Historia to get out, Jet gave a small salute. "Will do."</p><p><br/>Furulais glanced at the trio. "Follow me," Furulais slid down the dune they landed on, Theodora did so as well whilst Gretchen and Historia just kept to walking down the slope. When they got to the bottom of the dune, Gretchen lifted his gloved palm out, Theodora stared at it and her eyes lifted to Gretchen's mask before she took it.</p><p><br/>Furulais got to what was seemingly a solid wall, but closed his eyes and split the wall apart, revealing a torch-lit tunnel.</p><p><br/>"Old-fashioned," Historia commented as she followed Furulais down the stony hallway. "This is greatly vintage and all, but none of the Natives here attempted to find it?" Theodora questioned. "They would find it eventually, however, she will fill it out once she finds you well enough to go back," Theodora accepted the answer.</p><p><br/>Historia ran her hand down the cobblestone walls until they were met with a staircase at the end that led up to a trapdoor - light flooding from the other side as it shone through the middle of the doors. Furulis placed a hand on the middle of the doors, and they opened with a small click. </p><p><br/>A woman appeared at the top of the staircase. She wore armor and had puffy, blonde hair. "We were expecting you three, but not you," she looked at Furulais. "I escorted them here to keep them safe," the woman nodded, stopping her hand from drawing at her sword, clasped to her waist. She stepped out of the way to allow them in with a soft "Quickly."</p><p><br/>Historia looked into the tunnel, Furulais was still at the bottom of the staircase. "Are you not coming with us, Furulais?" she inquired softly, Furulais shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go back, but I will pick you up once more when you are all ready," Furulais hinted, before grabbing the doors and closing them himself. Historia could still hear his footsteps under the unlocked door before the woman finally went to lock them.</p><p><br/>The woman lifted, walking to the high doorway, "Over here, she'll want to meet you," she chirped, and Theodora got close to Historia when they were following this woman. "Nice place, isn't it?" the corner of Historia's lip lifted. "Yeah, because it's Arida Bellum's royal palace," Theodora's eyes flickered before her eyebrows immediately jumped. "What the f-" the woman interrupted Theodora's sentence by opening the heavy double doors to the main room, revealing another pacing woman.</p><p><br/>Historia bumped Theodora's waist with her elbow. "Amarette Arian," she drew Historia's attention to the pacing woman, who immediately dove to the blonde. "Are you alright, dear?" she grabbed the woman's wrist, lifting it to check for any bruises and checked her exposed face and neck for any scarring or dirt. "Of course, uh...we have company," she whispered to her, and Amarette turned to the standing trio, instantly schooling her expression. </p><p><br/>"Oh, of course," she pulled away. "Welcome to Arida Bellum. May I introduce you to my personal guard and she who is my wife - Lucia Arian," Amarette pointed to her, and Lucia lifted a hand in greeting before putting it back down. There was a black band on her index finger.</p><p><br/>The trio stayed in silence. Amarette lifted an eyebrow. "And may I have your names?" </p><p><br/>"Historia Moreau,"</p><p><br/>"Theodora Dallaway,"</p><p><br/>"Dr. Delacroux,"</p><p><br/>Theodora glanced at Gretchen, her eyebrows furrowed. Lucia whispered something into Amarette's ear. "I see, thank you."</p><p><br/>Amarette clapped her hands. "Well, diplomacy now considered, may you show them to their quarters, Lucia?" "Yes, my royalty," Lucia walked over to them and told them something Amarette couldn't hear with a smile, before taking them out of the grand room, Amarette hiding her own.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you asked for separate quarters," Theodora acted scandalized, a towel draped around her shoulders to catch the water droplets falling off her hair, which somehow seemed longer when it was wet. Gretchen placed his teacup down on the nightstand. "I value my privacy, Ms. Dallaway, and I will inform you Queen Arian was most sympathetic," Theodora chuckled. "And denied you it anyway?" "She made it clear that these arrangements would maximize the safety of our group."</p><p><br/>Gretchen got up and vanished into the bathroom.</p><p><br/>Theodora walked around, looking out the window to see the dunes and the city that the palace overlooked.</p><p><br/>"I knew Elliot would warm up to you eventually, she loves the affection. Yes, yes...I will contact you later in its development. Bye, Mr. Mercer," Historia disconnected from the call, continuing to type on the open document. </p><p><br/>"Mercer, ey?" Historia grinned, her eyes still on the screen. "He's an enthusiast for chance, thank him for our meeting," Historia quipped. "And Elliot?" "No trouble for him," "I would imagine, she was such a sweetheart, Historia," Theodora sighed.</p><p><br/>Gretchen came out, going into his curtained room (their quarters were separated by walls, but still connected by open doorways) and setting the timer on the nightstand next to him, Theodora peered into his room. Gretchen had gone to unbuckle his mask off but turned to look at Theodora and stopped. "Clocking out already, Delacroux?"</p><p><br/>"I find myself wishing to understand your Earthian sayings, however, if I assume your intentions, yes. A consistent routine is most crucial. Good evening, Ms. Dallaway and Ms. Moreau," he wished as he pulled the curtain over his doorway closed. Theodora just shook her head and went to her quarters.</p><p><br/>Historia continued typing but stopped when she heard Theodora moving furniture around. "Theodora...what are you doing?" Historia snarked, and the scrapping stopped. "I get irritable when all these statues are near my bed," Theodora answered, continuing to move what seemed to be stone against the marble floors. Historia continued writing and heard Theodora finally launch herself onto the mattress.</p><p><br/>Historia spent around 30 minutes typing to herself before she heard Theodora's voice pierce the silence with "The windows are hot, Historia." "We're in a desert, Theodora," "But do they not get cooler at night?" "I guess not."</p><p><br/>"You're still working? Go to sleep," Theodora yawned, Historia rolled her eyes. "You first," that finally worked, and Historia spent another hour note-taking and drumming her fingers on the projected keyboard on the emulator before finally shutting it off and going to her own bed, staring up and off at the ceiling to imagine Elliot and her old Grandfather Clock in the corner of her room back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gretchen's eyelids fluttered at the vibrations next to him, raising a hand to check the alarm he set.</p><p><br/>5:30.</p><p><br/>Gretchen lifted himself, pushing the covers off of his body and placing his foot down on the floor, repeating with his other leg and lifting himself. He fixed the creases in the pillows, the sheets, and the covers nicely before walking over to the chair in the corner to grab the clothes he set for himself last night, tucking them into the crook of his arm before leaving his quarters, closing the curtain behind him.</p><p><br/>Before he entered the bathroom at the end of the room, he checked Theodora's room first - she was still curled up, a tendril of hair wrapped around her arm and her sheets only covering half of her body, most of them falling off her bed like a waterfall on the other side. Her mouth was open, allowing for the deep noises from her chest.</p><p><br/>Gretchen walked to Historia's quarters, her computer's emulator was turned off on the table, but her workpads still stacked on top of each other. Historia was sleeping as well, although her sheets more evenly distributed on her. She was facing her pillow.</p><p><br/>How vulnerable.</p><p><br/>Seeing Historia begin to stir a little, Gretchen hurried over to the bathroom, the resilient feeling of satisfaction coming to the surface.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Gretchen slid the balaclava onto his head, tucking any strands of hair into the black piece of cloth and picked up his mask. He had already cleaned it beforehand once he got out of his shower, the lens reflected a shining image of himself.</p><p><br/>Gretchen turned it, placing it onto his face and buckling it to the back of his head, picking up his top hat, he finally placed it on and left the bathroom with his walking cane, stopping in the process to see Theodora up. She glared at him through sleep-hazed eyes, dark brown strands of hair clinging to her face. "Good morning, Ms. Dallaway," Gretchen wished, and Theodora just mumbled back, entering the bathroom behind him and closing the door.</p><p><br/>"Doctor?" Historia emerged at her doorway, more cleaned-up in her looks than an early Theodora. </p><p><br/>"Good morning, Ms. Moreau," Historia smiled. "I think Theodora's affected by the whole 'adjusting to a new time zone' concept," Historia brought up, giving Gretchen her back so she could enter back into her quarters. Gretchen waited outside of her doorway. "I don't mind it either, I'm quite nearly finished with my project," Historia revealed, coming back to hand Gretchen a previously turned-on workpad. Gretchen scrolled through it. </p><p><br/>"Changed location is not a valid excuse for stagnation," Gretchen stated, and Historia nodded. "Agreed," she took it out of his grasp and turned it off. "Do you think we'll stay in our quarters for the entire stay? Surely, they'd give a tour of the palace or areas of interest," "Remaining at the appointed place would be most productive to our safety, Ms. Moreau," Gretchen countered. "I believe so, then," Historia glanced down and went to sit down in her quarters. Gretchen left the room.</p><p><br/>Historia turned on her emulator, the screen of her computer popping up. Historia placed her thumb on the scanner, which accepted the print and allowed her in. The first thing she clicked on was Mercer's contact.</p><p><br/>The screen popped up, loading before it showed Mercer's face, Elliot curled up in his lap. Historia nearly beamed. "Mr. Mercer! Good mor...wait, good evening, at least over there," Historia corrected with a small, nervous chuckle. </p><p><br/>"Good morning to you, Historia. Elliot's doing great before you ask, but I'll have to leave soon," Historia gave a firm nod. "Of course, Mr. Mercer, no stress at all. Just make sure Elliot is relaxed enough, alright?" Mercer's mouth tugged. "I will. The book?" Historia held up the stack of pads. "Nearly finished," "That's great. When you finish just send them over to me and I'll have it checked in just a few hours, maybe a day at most," "How crude," Historia joked.</p><p><br/>"Well, it could be worse," Mercer shrugged, and Elliot slowly went off his lap, curling next to him on the futon. "She's pretty relaxed already, Historia," "Well, so be it," Historia put off. Mercer's arm extended, going off-camera. "Well, I'll be leaving soon, I'll just check to make sure everything's good," "Thank you so much, Mr. Mercer," Historia tapped on the table. "Not a problem, have a good day, Historia," "And have a good night, Mr. Mercer," Historia grinned, and they both signed off, Historia pulling out the wire on the side and placing it back into place.</p><p><br/>Theodora was still in the bathroom, so Historia got up, but jolted into place when she was checking outside her quarters and saw Lucia there, her arms behind her back and her sword still tucked into its sheath on her hip. </p><p><br/>"OH! Mrs. Arian-" "Please," Lucia held both her hands up. "Just Lucia," she placed them back down again with a friendly, open-mouthed grin. "Good morning then, Lucia...do you need anything?" "Not from me, but My Royalty has offered for a meeting later. Nothing formal or diplomatic, just...friendly," Lucia said, and Historia swallowed. "Uh, me? Her? Meeting?" Historia's mouth quivered, she clenched her hands to prevent her bursting out from the excitement. "Yes, at 16:30," "Well, consider it booked for her, Lucia," "I will let her know that," Lucia went to walk off but stopped. "By the way, are your quarters to your liking?" "Yes, beautiful planet as well, Lucia. Just a bit humid, though," Lucia chuckled. "It gets like that, you'll adapt," she explained, walking out. Theodora came out of the steaming bathroom, already dressed.</p><p><br/>"Ah, hell. I missed her, didn't I?" "Yes, you did," Historia went back to work.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"I have acquired breakfast for the both of you, Bon Appétit," Gretchen placed a large, metal tray on the table. "Did you get my coffee?" Gretchen nodded. "Sweet!" Theodora reached for it but narrowed her eyes at Gretchen. "And for yourself?" "I did not require anything," Gretchen left to his quarters once more. Theodora and Historia looked at each other, shrugging and lifting the cover off the tray, grabbing their various items.</p><p><br/>"Historia, this might be freshly ground-up coffee," Theodora gasped. "Don't they have replicators here?" "Yes, but the Queen prefers her food freshly-made," Theodora answered, drinking from the mug. "Well, it's the same," Historia placed a piece of melon into her mouth and began to chew.</p><p><br/>Historia looked around hastily before grabbing Theodora's wrist, Theodora's eyes immediately went to the contact and Historia leaned in, whispering "Look, I know you two didn't end off the best when we were in the carriage, or locomotive, any name it goes after. Are you two...alright?" Historia whispered. "It's fine, we just needed a bit of space, Historia," Theodora reassured, taking Historia's grip off her wrist and continuing to eat, Historia stared at the area of the table their arms met, before folding it.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Amarette stared out the window, watching the sun stew in the sky over the horizon - sand contrasting the deep red sky and its dusted crimson clouds.</p><p><br/>"Lucia...do you believe I was mistaken in taking them in?" Amarette mumbled, fidgeting with her hands, Lucia gazed in concern before rushing up from the seat to stand next to her. </p><p><br/>"Why do you ask?" "It is my responsibility to keep them safe, however, I had failed to do so for my people during the Civil War," Amarette confessed, and Lucia took her hand, rubbing the side of it with her thumb. "What you choose to do, It's my duty to support you, by all means necessary," Lucia comforted, and Amarette tightened her grip, closing her eyes and allowing the warmth to fly to her tan face.</p><p><br/>They heard knocking by the doors, and Historia entered the room, taking cautionary steps as if she were walking on the eggshells that were tension.</p><p><br/>"Ah, Moreau," Amarette spoke up, Lucia let go of her hand and rubbed her back in circles before jogging out of the room, closing the doors for their privacy's sake. "My apologies. May we sit down?" Amarette waltzed over to the chairs, taking her seat whilst Historia had taken her's parallel to Amarette. "Thank you for this opportunity, ma'am," Historia said, ripping open a packet of sugar and sprinkling it into the cup. "I give you my name," "Oh, thank you, Amarette."</p><p><br/>Despite her otherwise straight body posture, Amarette leaned into the chair, allowing her back to be supported by it. This didn't distract from what she wore either, with her black head-covering, puffy lilac dress, and burgundy sash laying across her body.</p><p><br/>"Your planet is beautiful, Amarette,"</p><p><br/>"Thank you, Historia. I have received the compliment many times,"</p><p><br/>"What did you wish to discuss?"</p><p><br/>"Your books, Historia,"</p><p><br/>She was right, there was a stack of books on the table when Historia lifted them to check, they were all previously published works of hers, ranging from more ancient civilizations from Earth to more modern ages right before the tragedy.</p><p><br/>"Lucia has told me you're currently working on another," </p><p><br/>"Yes?"</p><p><br/>"What is it on?"</p><p><br/>Historia blinked in a daze. "Well...usually, I wouldn't give it away, however, if you insist...it's a book on the history of labor disputes during Earthian times and how it connects to our perception of workers today, especially in planets not as labor-friendly as Xesbvecistan," Historia explained, and Amarette looked down.</p><p><br/>"It's a risk to take, especially during such political times in Provectus Terram, Historia," Amarette informed.</p><p><br/>"It was purely coincidental, Amarette,"</p><p><br/>"Even if it is, you're tailoring it for your culture, are you not?"</p><p><br/>"I don't intend to do so, I give unbiased connections based on my finding,"</p><p><br/>"You must stay out of it, Historia. A cold war between your Union and Provectus Terram could easily become hot, just as it did with my planet,"</p><p><br/>Historia's grip loosened, and the teacup fell, the liquid highlighting the shards of china that flew like fireworks away from the floorboards, Historia quickly got up and began rubbing the tea stains with a napkin. "I'm sorry," Historia gasped, Amarette got up, kneeling (although the thick fabric of her dress made it more difficult) and helping her as well. Once the tea stains were out of the boards, Amarette took a china piece between her calloused fingers. The intense red glare of the sun reflecting off the piece. "No, I apologize. My remark was unwarranted."</p><p><br/>The door clicked open and Lucia leaned in, her eyes running all over the room to scan for any danger before focusing on Historia and Amarette. "Are you two alright?" Amarette nodded. "Yes, dear," Lucia closed the door.</p><p><br/>Historia picked up the pieces and placed them on the glass table, and they both went back to their chairs. </p><p><br/>"If you...allow for further discussion, you remember how the Civil War went, yes?"</p><p><br/>"Yes, under the rule of your parents, your society was divided between the more religious loyalists and the progressives, due to more isolated economic beliefs versus the more open, and the status of religion in your society,"</p><p><br/>"Yes," Amarette swallowed and then opened her mouth. "Historia, I know all of this happened under my Father's rule, however, they still are and always will be my people, I almost...fear for them, constantly,"</p><p><br/>"Your tensions are still very high," Historia added on and paused. "I understand."</p><p><br/>Amarette got up, and Historia did so as well, Historia bowed. "Thank you, Historia. You will promise to not freely speak of this exchange," "Yes," "Good day," Amarette went back to her window, and Historia pondered the existence of the fireplace in the middle of the room, stopped by Lucia's hands gripping her shoulders. </p><p><br/>"Historia, before you leave,"</p><p><br/>"Yes?"</p><p><br/>"I heard the conversation between you and Amarette...you'll fight, Historia. I know you will," Lucia said, letting Historia go and following Amarette, stationary in the room.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Delacroux," Theodora breathed, shaking his shoulders to get his attention. "Please cease," Theodora stopped. 'What is it you require, Ms. Dallaway?" "I want to look around this place, and you're coming with me, Delacroux," Theodora pulled him away from his desk, Gretchen attempted to stop her force by rooting his foot onto the ground.</p><p><br/>"I am busy," he stated, and Theodora laughed. "No, you're not until someone gets injured, come on," Theodora whined, her speech slightly muffled by the cigar she kept between her teeth.<br/>"It will be short," Gretchen gave up, Theodora loosened her grip and left the room, Gretchen took his walking cane in hand and followed passively.</p><p><br/>They went up to another floor and was met with a deep hallway, they both stared at each other, Gretchen putting an index finger up before Theodora could speak. "We will traverse this floor, observe the horizon outside, and we will return to our quarters," Theodora pouted, but accepted the compromise.</p><p><br/>Theodora went through each room, pushing the doors slightly ajar to leer into each room before leaving, Gretchen giving a little comment with every room they reviewed.</p><p><br/>They were in the middle of checking the room when Theodora found an empty one. "They didn't fill this one?" Theodora entered, Gretchen kept the door open. "You will not get much out of an empty room, Ms. Dallaway," "Not in practice, but I can theorize later," she countered, placing a hand on her chin and leaving the room.</p><p><br/>Eventually, they found a small library - jackpot.</p><p><br/>"Fascinating," Gretchen skimmed through a thick book, sometimes stopping a page and grasping the yellowed pages tenderly to read a page that interested him. Theodora was focused on counting as many familiar book series she could find.</p><p><br/>"She has some stuff from Historia, Delacroux," Theodora called out. Gretchen would have urged her quietness if it were any more public.</p><p><br/>"Ms. Moreau is a popular Historian, it is not surprising,"</p><p><br/>"Never said it was, just a bit cool, " Theodora held onto the book. "Delacroux..." Theodora's eyes focused and she waggled her finger slightly, pacing back and forth. "Historia was working last night, I believe she will try to travel today," "Do you believe in intercepting her activity?" "Yes."</p><p><br/>Gretchen shut the book and pushed it back into its spot, which also pushed the dust that was there. "I find it disrespectful," Gretchen admitted. "She'll have to open up to us eventually, Delacroux. Come on, let's go outside," Theodora scanned the book she had selected, placing her fingerprint down onto the scanner as well so it would identify her as being the one to borrow the novel.<br/>They went past a few guards, which paid them no mind as they made their way through the palace, finding a ground-floor balcony.</p><p><br/>The edges of the balcony not protected by the chiseled railings were decorated with towering, vibrant green plants, leaves reaching out at the water fountain in the middle, which was also encompassed by stone benches. There were also many stone statues, which were of Aridi legends.</p><p><br/>Theodora sat down, urging Gretchen to do so as well. His walking cane leaned against the edge of the white water fountain, the moisture from it cooled them a bit from the heat. </p><p><br/>"Are you comfortable with that?" "It is irrelevant, however, you appear more appropriate than before for the climate," Gretchen remarked. Theodora had her hair pulled into a loose hair tie on her shoulder, she wore a short-sleeved grey shirt that exposed her muscular arms but shielded her face with her beige fedora.</p><p><br/>"Yeah..." Theodora sighed, supporting herself with the book. "We'll still have to do it, Delacroux. Even if it is uncomfortable, y' know?" "I have accepted so, Ms. Dallaway."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two going to sleep?" Historia asked. She was still dressed in the attire she met Amarette in earlier. Theodora was playing chess with Gretchen. "Are you?" Theodora didn't tear away from the board, making her move. "I still have to work on my book, you know how it is," "Yes," Gretchen and Theodora both said in unison, and Historia went back to her quarters, grabbing her duffle bag and umbrella. "I'll be going for a small walk before I continue, alright?" Historia took their silence for a yes and left. As soon as she did, Gretchen and Theodora pushed their seats back, opening the door quietly and taking another path that would mirror Historia's.</p><p><br/>Historia hummed, going up the lift and pulling out her pocket watch, flipping it open and sliding her metal thumb against the mirror. She randomly selected a room, which was filled with paintings of other Aridi monarchs. Historia fiddled with the time, causing the hands to drawback to the selected number. She squeezed her eyes shut as nausea began with the warping, but her eyelids flew open when she heard two pairs of footsteps enter her vicinity.</p><p><br/>The trio warped into an ominous, looming city - the ordinary bricks made up primitive buildings as messy, undefined children littered the streets. Historia took Gretchen and Theodora, pulling them into an empty alleyway. </p><p><br/>"You..." Historia snarled, the iron fist she made scratched her palm from her sharp claws, causing an unruly, high-pitched noise. "...Followed me, why?!" Historia yelled at them, her chest beginning to heave and her nose burned. </p><p><br/>"We've suspected you of doing so, we only have concrete proof now," Theodora conceded quietly.</p><p><br/>Historia narrowed her shaking eyes at them and warped them back into their current space. She threw her pocket watch into the duffle bag and left the room, slamming the door.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cameras were watching, but William used up all his resolve to prevent a Chesire grin shattering his perfectly molded facade of a neutral face - of a man who only spoke his mind to high power as was his right but still had a say in the recent decision nonetheless.</p><p><br/>It would place stress on the scars indenting his cold, cold skin,  remnants of the long injuries almost touching his ears that came from the swift swipes of a sharp object, but it just balanced the raw joy.<br/>In the hand of the Senate Majority Leader was a pure, unspotted handkerchief, dabbing the side of his mouth with it and folding it to slip it back into the suit breast pocket, where the corner peeked out, contrasting white against the black suit.</p><p><br/>"We deeply value our connection with the Union of Xesbvecistan, Arida Bellum, and we treasure the populations on our moons and the hidden forces on the forgotten colonies, and we respect their people, their societies, and their views on the world. However, we must be held with the same consideration, and thus, the new Market Act we have come to must be brought into Provectus Terram."</p><p><br/>The leader coughed raspily with an 'excuse me.'</p><p><br/>"This Market Act ensures that any essential businesses, including those that supply entertainment to our people, are protected from any slander, libel, or defamation against them or their employees, and any suspicions, inquiries, or investigations leading against them will be dealt with privately."</p><p><br/>William glanced at Telltale.</p><p><br/>"I would like to extend my gratitude to all of those who have voted, either for, or against the passing of this legislation, those who helped in the creation of it, and Mr. William Ainsworth, for being with us today and initiating the progress of this legislation."</p><p><br/>William joined into the inherent clapping, Telltale being the only one who refrained from the motion.</p><p><br/>"We are dismissed."</p><p><br/>The senators got up, walking to the elevators whilst William stayed in his chair, looking down at his hands, which were smooth with finely-trimmed nails, perfectly curved and resting against his fingertips.</p><p><br/>Telltale joined his side, the tapping of her dress shoes a hard toll against the wood.</p><p><br/>"Congratulations."</p><p><br/>William got up, fixing the collar of his shirt. </p><p><br/>"It's quite perfect, isn't it?" </p><p><br/>William and Telltale went down to the lobby of the Legislation building, finding another teleportation booth at the gaps of uninterrupted wall between the glass doors and putting in his address, his fingertips light on the metal buttons.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Master Ainsworth," One of the helpers met them at the entrance, taking William's coat and outstretching her arm to take Telltale's, quickly turning with her weight placed mostly on her heels to hastily prance away with the heavy fabrics.</p><p><br/>"Masters Ainsworth and Telltale," another greeted, she balanced two hollow glasses in one hand and a glinting, chartreuse bottle of champagne in the other. "Welcome home, would you like a glass?" William flashed a smile at Telltale, patting the young, petite helper on the head. "So well-trained, isn't she, Constantine?" Telltale nodded. "Very, I'm impressed."</p><p><br/>The girl led them to a basement down below the ground floor, They descended down the staircase, the girl leads them to a small, oak coffee table with two cushioned seats facing each other. <br/>The girl drew the seats back so Telltale and William could sit. William, letting a sigh of relief when he sat down due to how close he was to the ceiling, his height dwarfing the otherwise normal wine cabinet. The helper popped the bottle open and poured the gleaming liquid into the glasses, bubbles suspended in the middle of the glass. The bottle gave a bold, unapologetic thunk when the helper placed it down in the middle of the table.</p><p><br/>"That will be enough," William shooed the helper off with a flick of his wrist as if she were a mere fly, but the girl stepped up the stairs, the light from above still illuminated the stairs.</p><p><br/>Telltale dove to drank the glass, but William stopped her, he raised the glass. "To my act," he boasted, and Telltale rolled her eyes, touching the tips of the glass that accompanied the bright clink "To our companies," Telltale followed, and they both took a small sip.</p><p><br/>"Speaking of which, you do know that this will be projected to not only the Federation, yes? We don't know how others will react,"</p><p><br/>"Pay no mind to it, Constantine, we'll make it through, and prosper. Have another sip. I'll set something grander later."</p><p><br/>Constantine placed the glass against her closed lips, small drops making through the smallest gap in the middle.</p><p><br/>They would make it through the other side.</p><p><br/>They had to.</p><p><br/>Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Historia?"</p><p> </p><p>"Historia?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"HISTORIA!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Historia jolted out of her writing program, staring at Mercer. "What?" she bared her teeth at him, and despite their planetary and technological divide, he winced, his lower eyelids jumping up to cover the view and his nose and mouth scrunching.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like somebody 'kicked your dog' so to speak, but angry instead of sad," Historia closed her eyes, but still rolled them. She tried to chuckle, but it came out more so a scoff. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry if I came off as hostile but...it's just conflict here, I'm not comfortable with sharing it right now,"</p><p> </p><p>Mercer's face relaxed, his eyes warm. "Will seeing Elliot help you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Historia almost pleaded, the divided shines reflecting off her eyes sparkled. </p><p> </p><p>Mercer came back on the camera's view, with the furry, black mass in his arms as a bundle, but with the assurance and care of holding an infant that Historia could tell, even with the only drowning tension in the room resulting from her. It heavily reminded her of her care towards Elliot.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are," Mercer stroked the cat's back, and she purred, but met the screen. She squirmed out of his grip to reach a paw out at the screen, touching it tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>A helpless smile plagued Historia's face, and she pressed two fingers against the screen where Elliot's print was abundant.</p><p> </p><p>The camera became clouded with Elliot rubbing his head against the screen, and Historia could hear Mercer half-heartedly scolding Elliot whilst attempting to break up the desperate contact, and the camera showed a blurry view of Mercer, some of the furs still on the screen or sliding off. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry 'bout that, Historia. You know how she is," "I know."</p><p> </p><p>Mercer's head turned when Elliot sprang off his lap, padding her way out of the study with a curved posture. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you, by the way? When we call you usually have a solid wall behind you," he pointed out, taking his glasses between his two fingers and pulling out a dainty, pristine cloth to clean the lenses.</p><p> </p><p>"I moved the emulator on the floor next to the bed, I needed somewhere more private to talk," Historia wrapped her skinny arms around her knees, which brushed against her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, and your progress?" Mercer had his head sticking out from his hunched-over body, perching his glasses on the raised bridge of his nose and blinking a few times, his open eyes stuck in a squint before he straightened his shoulders and allowed his eyes to open completely - satisfied with the quality of vision the newly-cleaned lenses brought.</p><p> </p><p>"Nearly done, however, due to the conflict with my group, I had to put off the fact-checking until today, I apologize."</p><p> </p><p>"As long as it gets done, Historia," Mercer comforted. "We'll be ready when you're done, and when you come back."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Mercer. I will call later,"</p><p> </p><p>"I will too, have a good evening, Historia,"</p><p> </p><p>The screen clicked off the program, and Historia saved the progress on her writing before allowing the emulator to rest, the blue screen dying out as well as the only light source in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Historia stretched her arms out, turning her neck to iron out its kinks which revealed itself with the light cracking. Historia placed her arms on her back, pushing on it before placing her hand on the edge of the bed to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up her umbrella, duffle bag, and pocket watch, her fingers going to fiddle with the settings before she froze. </p><p> </p><p><em>No use going into another room, they already know,</em> <em>I wonder why?</em> A whisper from the back of her head she put off, but she inched her way into a huddled corner anyway, surveilling the entryway as she warped back to the past.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same spot before her...interruption. She raised the umbrella, opening it as the covers bloomed and shadowed her face, even with the grey clouds high in the sky, covering any blue or its powdered, white counterparts.</p><p> </p><p>Historia walked down the monotone streets, kids sitting down on the pavement and playing with the random objects found there, which mainly consisted of metal cans, rusted objects, or small shards of wood or glass. After all, one man's trash is another man's treasure.</p><p> </p><p>Historia entered a rickety building, over looming and upset. She stepped up the dusty stairs, pulling out a few metal tools hooked to a jingling ring. She picked the lock on one of the apartments and gently swiped the door open. She activated her pad, taking a few pictures of the small, crowded, and dirty room, and typing down notes.</p><p> </p><p>She followed this formula for every apartment, closing the door to each apartment on her way out until she emptied every tenement on the block.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The clouds broke up into varying patches, the hot hues of sunset setting under the grey blankets, and slowly cooking the delicate glass of Historia's monocle. Historia flipped her pocket watch open and warped back to the palace.</p><p> </p><p>The sky almost didn't change, still, a piercing, boiling red with the fire of its Queen. Historia placed the watch down, shrugging off her coat.</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed her eyes with the side of her hand but drew her hand away when she saw the metal tray placed down on her table. She approached it, sitting down hesitantly in the chair and seeing that the breakfast consisted of still steaming tea, buttered bread, and oatmeal with brown sugar sprinkled on top.</p><p> </p><p>Historia pulled her hair tie back, and stretched it onto her bolted wrist, grasping the spoon and beginning to eat.</p><p> </p><p>She had finished her bowl and was half-way through her tea with a piece of bread in her other hand when the deep tapping of a walking cane entered the room, and Gretchen appeared in her quarters.</p><p> </p><p>"Good day," Gretchen greeted, Historia looked down at her plate. "Yes?" she was expectant.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not have any requests for you," Gretchen laid the walking cane at the doorway, pulling the seat back and sitting down in it, placing one leg over the other and tucking the suit neat again. "You were not present last night."</p><p> </p><p>Historia took a bite, chewing it before swallowing it to answer. "I was busy, you and Theodora interrupted a crucial part of my work," Gretchen placed his hands on the table, folded on top of each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I have acknowledged that, and I have come here to apologize for our grievances,"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter now, all you know now is the details of my work," Historia sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I disagree, Ms. Dallaway and I violated your privacy, and my silence on the matter was complacency,"</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Delacroux..." Historia glanced at him, tapping on the table. "It's no matter now, I'll forgive you both on the condition nobody else is informed."</p><p> </p><p>"I will agree and inform Ms. Dallaway of the sentiment."</p><p> </p><p>Gretchen got up, placing the chair back into its place before and walking out with his cane.</p><p> </p><p>Historia finished her food, sliding the tray out of the way and walking over to her bedside, kneeling to pick up the emulator, and place it back on the table. She pulled out the pad and began to incorporate her findings into her text.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Dallaway," Gretchen closed the glass doors behind him, striding into the garden. The green, luscious plant life was numerous around the garden contrasting the more artificial, ground-floor balcony they were in just a few weeks ago. Gretchen turned his head sideways to peek over a large, moss-entangled statue. </p><p> </p><p>Theodora was at the railing, her head hanging down and grasping at the stone railing that kept her. Her fingers nearly crushed the material, dried blood lingering on her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Theodora raised her hand, wiping her face (although Gretchen wasn't sure the cause or what she was touching) before placing her fist down and turning over her shoulder to see him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Moreau has accepted the apology, under her certain condition that no one else is to be informed of her abilities."</p><p> </p><p>Theodora forced a laugh but ended up choking in her coughs. Gretchen rushed over behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Dallaway?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, Delacroux. Listen, can you do me a favor and leave me alone for a bit? Just five more minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse my piqued concern, however-"</p><p> </p><p>"Gretchen. Please."</p><p> </p><p>Gretchen stopped. Theodora did as well but stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know, it's Delacroux, I'm sorry," she threw both of her hands up at an imaginary protest, but Gretchen came next to her. Her eyebrows were furrowed, blood dried from the corners of her mouth (probably from her hands), and her lips dry from both dehydration and the brittle climate.</p><p> </p><p>"I raise no objections to the use of my given name, however, I object to your request of solitude as you are under extreme distress," Gretchen stated. "And for what cause?"</p><p> </p><p>"News gets slow around here, huh? Delacroux, the bastards passed a new law in Provectus, it's a fucking sedition one too. Now you can't go against any 'essential businesses' in Provectus without it being private,"</p><p> </p><p>Gretchen nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"They only listen to him because his father was a big-shot politician, but it shouldn't matter because he spent his last days not even remembering his political career," Theodora growled.</p><p> </p><p>"The recent legislation applies only to the Giacomo Federation,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but that means we can't publish the progress or the rest of the investigation because it has to be 'private', Delacroux. Private!" Theodora yelled, her dark eyes almost coal-black under her rage-creased eyelids and eyebrows, the only glint of light reflecting her scleras.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies, Ms. Dallaway."</p><p> </p><p>Theodora looked away from him, her chest heaving up and down before she closed her eyes and straightening her eyebrows. "It's not your fault, Delacroux. I was just...upset," she placed a hand on her chest, feeling her intense heartbeat thump and struggle against her pressed palm.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go to Provectus, Delacroux," Theodora finally said.</p><p> </p><p>"With this new legislation and political climate, it is unwise,"</p><p> </p><p>"We've been stuck here for nearly months, Delacroux. All we've been doing is hiding and working on the investigation in the background,"</p><p> </p><p>"Does that progress not count?"</p><p> </p><p>"It does, but I cannot allow this investigation to be swept into the shadows again,"</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other, Theodora still gathering her breath in hard, short huffs whilst Gretchen just walked over to her, placing a hand onto her back and leading her back to the door. </p><p> </p><p>"I will obtain water for you, clean and dress your wounds. Then, we will meet Ms. Moreau,"</p><p> </p><p>Theodora licked the side of her mouth. "I would like that, Delacroux."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We are here to celebrate the publishing of Historia Moreau's new book: 'Behind Earthian Labor', may it receive the prosperity and status of the rest of her work," Amarette raised the glass, Lucia sitting next to her. Lucia, Gretchen, and Theodora raised from their seats, raising their glasses as well. Historia's eyes twinkled brilliantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Cheers," Gretchen said, and they all reached out and tapped their glasses together.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Telltale's eyes studied the page.</p><p><br/>Watching, dissecting every word like a hawk. She gave an involuntary kick of her leg, which caused a crumbled piece of smooth paper to tumble away from the momentum to the doorway.</p><p><br/>Telltale turned it, fingers pinching on the newly-printed paper a bit too hard, leaving indents and creases on the rounded corners.</p><p><br/>A younger, frail man entered the room, a tray pressed into the palm of his hand. The tray had Telltale's electronic cigarette, a glass of water, and a few crackers. Telltale smirked, kicking the papers around her again with more force that caused them to crinkle. The man winced, the glass of water jittered and almost fell, with some of the cool water droplets staining the arm of his shirt.</p><p><br/>He placed it down next to her, taking the cigarette between two of his fingers and tenderly slipping it between both her lips. </p><p><br/>Telltale allowed it to stay there until she felt the hit, and pulled it out, the vapor clouding around her in a shield. The man still stood next to her.</p><p><br/>"A paper copy, Ms. Telltale?" he inquired softly, his shaky eyes drawing to the thick book, already half-way parted and done.</p><p><br/>"Silly, isn't it?" Telltale slipped her index finger on the page she was on, resting between the fold of the two pages on its spine. She flipped to a random page, and yanked it out, filling the room with a crushing, jagged noise. He blinked, squeezing his eyes shut as she balled the paper up in her fist and threw it on the floor, before slapping her hand on the armrest of her chair.</p><p><br/>"The audacity to put this out during a time like this, Arthur," Telltale flipped back to the page she was on, but this time held the book on its side so it hung at her mercy, turning it so that Arthur could only see the pages.</p><p><br/>"Yes?" Arthur squinted, attempting to make out the words that purely rejected him and his thoughts.</p><p><br/>Telltale threw it back onto her lap, forcing it closed and turning it onto its cover, Arthur immediately reading the cover and vaguely drawing himself back from Telltale's presence.</p><p><br/>Telltale pinched her forehead, rubbing it whilst grabbing the glass of water from the tray, her head falling back as she drank most of it in one go before placing it down. </p><p><br/>"Arthur, get the others to clean this up," her hand made a generalized, sweeping motion around her floor, sprinkled with the crumbled balls of paper and meaningless words. "I have no doubt I'll be getting a call about this."</p><p><br/>Arthur swallowed. "Yes, Ms. Telltale. Shall I take your tray away?"</p><p><br/>Telltale glanced at the still-filled glass of water. "No, not yet. Go," she pointed to the door, Arthur picking up his pace to walk out.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The servants around her picked up each rounded ball that had piled up around the corners, almost meticulous and absolute in where they grasped. </p><p><br/>Telltale stared at her bookcases, the middle of it interrupted with an emulator and the space for its projected screen. The bookcases mainly held her word pads, the many glass, gold, and silver encrusted objects on display but with no lights for them to glimmer in full potential - nowhere else to go.</p><p><br/>The smoke from her electronic cigarette stagnated to the top of the room, causing some of the servants to occasionally cough when they got up from picking off papers on the floor.</p><p><br/>They were woefully inefficient compared to normal cleaning droids, but watching them made the dark cloud at the bottom of her throat connected to a prideful heart skip.</p><p><br/>The emulator chirped, the servants stopped to look at the screen, with William requesting a call.</p><p><br/>Telltale reached to answer, but stopped and turned her head towards the servants. "You may leave," The servants immediately shuffled, leaving in single-file and closing the door. Telltale grinned, before entering the call.</p><p><br/>William was disheveled with the odd, dark eye bags under his eyes, engraved in the flesh. His pointy cheekbones were more pronounced than usual.</p><p><br/>Telltale held up the book, biting her tongue on an easy remark on his imperfect appearance. She raised an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>"Is this the book we've been worrying about? William chuckled. "No, I've only ripped out most of the pages," Telltale revealed, placing it down in front of her.</p><p><br/>"That atrocious?" William straightened his back (Telltale noting the absence of the usual back brace he always wore under his suits after his surgery for scoliosis), causing his shoulders to take up less space on the screen - the composed businessman with a scruffy, sleep-deprived layer of paint.</p><p><br/>"During these times? Too convenient to not be intended, Ainsworth," Telltale began pacing the room, occasionally stopping to glare at the book.</p><p><br/>"Who made it, Constantine?"</p><p><br/>"One Historia Moreau," Telltale had the name in her mind already, almost 50 times her eyes paced the cover alone.</p><p><br/>"Historia Moreau," William rubbed his lips between his thumb and index finger, before pulling them away in realization. "Wasn't she the one who was injured during that Post bombing in Monroe?"</p><p><br/>"Yes, yes..." Telltale placed her hands together, rubbing them but still pacing around on her toes, even as every step felt the pressure of Arida Bellum's shingle beaches.</p><p><br/>"You sent that hitman only a few days after that event, but he..gave out, so to say," William whispered.</p><p><br/>"That would mean she might be in on the investigation, William. This is urgent," Telltale ran over to the screen, her fists shaking behind her back. It didn't show, but her skin was glazed with passive sweat.</p><p><br/>"Must we look for her? If we find her, then that would open up other leads," William reasoned, Telltale agreed.</p><p><br/>"We'll have to send spies, William. Not only to Xesbvecistan, but throughout Provectus, and," Telltale pursued her lips. "Arida Bellum."</p><p><br/>"No self-respecting spy would go to that war-torn shithole!" William half-yelled.</p><p><br/>"Then we don't hire any self-respecting spies for Arida, William," Telltale went to her desk, going to call her associates. "I will get my organized 'colleagues' on this as well."</p><p><br/>"Constantine, you can't exhaust everyth-"</p><p><br/>"Save it, Ainsworth. I could get an entire army if I could. Fortunately, I know what I am doing. It is a gamble."</p><p><br/>"William?" a hushed, female voice came from the screen, William turned with a feigned softness. "Yes, darling?" he called out. "Come back," she pleaded, William looked back to Telltale. "...Sorry about...that. I will call you later," Telltale was busy with her other screen. "Noted," the primary screen went out with William.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"I have allowed you to use my facilities as bases, I've taken down opposing groups and their own facilities for you, I believe you are in debt to me and not the reverse, it is now one of your many times to repay, Mr. Yahontov," Telltale tapped on the table, and the other line was silent before she heard a defeated sigh and the following "Very well...what do you need?"</p><p><br/>"You should know about the recent investigations against my company. I believe I have a lead one of the people involved, Historia Moreau. Should she come to any district here, you must strike her down. If she escapes, you must hunt her and anybody else she comes into contact with or brings with her."</p><p><br/>"It will be a tedious process, however, it can be done," Mr. Yahontov reasoned.</p><p><br/>"Very well. If her tracks lead to here, expect payment due quite soon, Mr. Yahontov. Have a good night," she hung up.</p><p><br/>Telltale sat her desk, but crossed her arms on the surface, laying her head down into her arms and just resting for a few moments of old glory again.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>William treated Telltale to a bottle of rum and a mezzanine seat to one of his shows. The positive tension in the room was only added by William's presence, many of the consumers occasionally looking up at the booth they were in, William occasionally winking or teasingly waving at any of the admiring ladies.</p><p><br/>The ringleader circled the platform - intense, colorful lights exposing his studied way. </p><p><br/>Then, came the centerpiece - The ringleader called out at the 'freak' cruelly, until they performed</p><p><br/>and didn't stop.</p><p><br/>The viewers cried in awe, some of them leaning closer to 'savor' the moment, the rare person occasionally looking away from the show. William didn't break his unblinking gaze.</p><p><br/>"It's stunning, isn't it, Constantine?"</p><p><br/>Telltale gripped at the top of the bottle, the coldness of the glass cooling her stuffy palms.</p><p> </p><p>"Stunning, indeed."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Checkmate," Gretchen tenderly plucked Theodora's King from the board, Theodora staring at it with her cheek squeezed against her palm. She glanced at Historia, who held a personal pad in hand and a stylus, her legs crossed.</p><p><br/>"Historia, how many games overall?" Historia looked down, sketching on the screen with the stylus. "Overall, not counting wins? Ten," she recalled. "Do you want the split win number?" Theodora shook her head. "Nah, doesn't matter"</p><p><br/>"May I offer another round, Ms. Dallaway?" Gretchen stood up from the chair with her piece still in hand to organize the board, Theodora lifted her palm at Gretchen. "Wanna know what you can offer me? Some coffee and a fat cigar," she snorted, laying her head on her bicep.</p><p><br/>Gretchen stayed silent on the demand, simply gathering all of the pieces in the middle of the board and then folding the board into a container, turning away from the table to place it back into his quarters.</p><p><br/>"It's nice they have a manual chess set nowadays, huh?" Theodora asked quietly, scratching behind her ear. Historia nodded. "The pieces seemed hand-carved too," Theodora chuckled. "That's just how it is for them, this whole room's probably an heirloom too," Theodora added on teasingly.</p><p><br/>Gretchen came back to the table, placing a steaming cup of coffee, a cigar, a cutter, and a lighter in a neat line in front of Theodora. She jolted up. "You got the coffee that quick?" "I have retrieved a portable replicator for travel here," Theodora feigned shock, throwing her hand onto her chest and her eyebrows flying up. "And you didn't tell us?! The audacity!" she cried, Gretchen folded his hands behind his back as Theodora lived out her laugh.</p><p><br/>"Thanks anyway," Theodora picked up the cigar, cutting it and placing it to her lips to light it. "You are welcome," Gretchen went towards the window. The sky teetered and was stuck between night and day, with the sun glued to the sandy horizons but not moving any further down or up. This caused the sands to take on a peach color. The maroon clouds made their journey across the dying light.<br/>"I estimate it will rain tomorrow morning," Gretchen said, and Historia went onto her toes, peeking over his shoulder as her body shook from the higher tension. "I can see why."</p><p><br/>Gretchen's beak lowered to focus on the sands, seeing a group of people with many torches walking towards their location. However, they were covered with airy, beige cloaks, the hoods pulled up.<br/>"Dr. Delacroux...you know who those are, right?" "Yes," "We should alert the guards here," Historia pulled on his sleeve. "There is no time, Ms. Moreau. We must prepare ourselves," Gretchen rushed away from the window, but Historia paused, a shiver running up her spine when her computer croaked out. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"One new notification from Oscar Mercer,"</em>
</p><p><br/>Historia dashed into her quarters, quickly smashing on the notification. The application popped up.</p><p><br/>"Mercer?!"</p><p><br/>"Did you go for a run, Historia? You're a bit sweaty...but-"</p><p><br/>Historia panted, running a hand through her sweaty hair. "Yeah, but it's a bad time, Mercer,"</p><p><br/>"I can tell, but I just wanted to tell you Elliot is fine and your book's doing wonders. They'll all be cult classics, I'm su-"</p><p><br/>"MERCER!" Historia yelled, throwing her hands up, Mercer jolted back. Historia took a few more, deep breaths.</p><p><br/>"Look, I apologize for having to yell at you, and I hope Elliot's good, but this is a really bad time, there might be a security issue here,"</p><p><br/>Mercer's eyes widened, and he adjusted his glasses. "Oh dear, alright then. It's fine, Historia. I'll call back later?"</p><p><br/>Historia calmed down. "Yeah...please. I'll see you in an hour, Mercer," he waved at the screen with a concerned expression, Historia already exiting the program.</p><p><br/>"Historia! Turn that down," Theodora slipped into the room, practically growling at Historia. "I already did,"</p><p><br/>Theodora slipped back out.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Your Majesty?"</p><p><br/>Lucia went to the door but Amarette signaled her to stop. "Yes?"</p><p><br/>"We have a group approaching. Our sources at front guess that they are a group of radicals,"</p><p><br/>"Very well, make sure they do not get in, neutralize anybody who does but keep them alive. We don't want any martyrs," Amarette ordered. The guard bowed. "Yes," they left.</p><p><br/>"We will protect the guests, Amarette," Lucia brought up, her hand stuck to her side. Amarette looked down at her hands. "You will."</p><p><br/>Lucia laid her head on the doorway, her ear against the heavy wood. She could hear yelling downstairs, with the guards shouting commands at the others, the rage slowly died out, but crescendoed with the heavy, quick pacing of footsteps</p><p><br/>heading towards their destination.</p><p><br/>Lucia flew back from the door, Amarette getting up from her chair. The doors blasted open, such fiery intensity that the wood smashed against the walls with heavy booms. The intruder drew his sword, his arm swinging widely but Lucia and Amarette drawing quicker, causing the sword to fly up with a sharp swoosh in the air. Amarette and Lucia forced the intruder on the floor, holding both of their blades to his throat whilst Lucia retrieved the almost-suspended sword from its flight.</p><p><br/>Two guards ran into the room, stopping when they saw that the intruder had already been neutralized. Amarette placed her sword back, rubbing the sheath with her palm. </p><p><br/>"He had passed through during the struggle. Our apologies, Your Majesty," one of the guards addressed. Amarette signaled with her head to the intruder. "No matter, he is subdued. Place him into holding with the rest," Lucia heaved him up by his cloak, passing him onto the other guards who took him away with quick strides.</p><p><br/>"Lucia,"</p><p><br/>"Yes?"</p><p><br/>"Tell the guests it is safe again,"</p><p><br/>Lucia smiled fondly.</p><p><br/>"Yes, your majesty,"</p><p><br/>Lucia slipped out of the room, and Amarette folded her hands, glancing at the window where the footsteps had made their path in the sand outside.</p><p><br/><em>But not for long</em> Amarette noted, before tugging the curtains closed and waltzing out of the room.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lucia knocked on their quarter-doors, Gretchen came up and opened them, allowing her passage inside.</p><p><br/>"We've subdued the threat, it was rather easy, and you should be safe for now," Lucia updated, but the room was tense and highlighted when Theodora and Historia looked at each other.<br/>"For now, but this gave away our position," Theodora said. Historia nodded in agreement.</p><p><br/>"I doubt so, and even if it did, we have our forces to protect you and your party,"</p><p><br/>"We've brushed up against very powerful people, Mrs. Arian. They'll try to get to us, no matter what. This will make the news, and it will give them a sense of where to start first. We'll have to move out soon enough," Theodora brought up.</p><p><br/>"And where will you go? If Arida Bellum is suspect, then Xesbvecistan and any colonies or moons will not be safe either,"</p><p><br/>Theodora stayed quiet, pondering in the silent darkness of the implication.</p><p><br/>"If I may, Mrs. Arian and Ms. Dallaway," Gretchen stepped up. "It will be in the best interest of the current investigation to travel into the heart of the controversy, The Giacomo Federation,"<br/>"Are you serious? We can't, Telltale will have the most forces IN The Federation!" Historia countered. Theodora blinked.</p><p><br/>"I'll have to agree with Delacroux, Historia. It'll be the most dangerous, but we knew what we were signing up for when we published this and when you published YOUR book during these times. If I make my arrest, it'll have to be there so I can reach her and her lil' teammate,"</p><p><br/>Historia stood up. "I won't go, I can't do it,"</p><p><br/>Theodora smacked her hands on the table. "NO! I won't let you, and if I did you wouldn't fucking live a day after you got back if any of the spies situated there got a hold of you," Theodora snarled.<br/>"Cease the hostility. Ms. Moreau, you have agreed to follow Ms. Dallaway and I and you will follow through until the end of our request," Historia squeezed her arms, shivering as she took ghostly, undetermined steps back.</p><p><br/>"Very...very well," she gasped, turning back. Theodora sighed, straightening her back. </p><p><br/>"Well, if you need anything else, just ask and we will deliver," Lucia added on quietly, leaving the three on their own.</p><p><br/>"Do you feel guilt, Ms. Dallaway?"</p><p><br/>"No, Delacroux,"</p><p><br/>"Good, we will pack and contact Mr. Definiols and Mr. Englynd to bring us to The Giacomo Federation,"</p><p><br/>"Oh, that will be an absolute riot," Theodora snarked, checking her coffee cup, her piercing stare landing on the stained bottom of the mug.</p><p><br/>"I will start at once," Gretchen went to his quarters.</p><p><br/>Theodora placed her mug down, pulling the cigar from her lips and crushing it between her fingers.</p><p><br/>"Speaking of chess..." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Theodora paced around the room, kneeling over to find the occasional misplaced object or piece of clothing she lost during her trip here and throwing it from across the room into her suitcase (or vaguely so, when some of the objects failed their force and landed half-way on the edge of the suitcase or right next to it).</p><p><br/>Theodora went to the statues she shoved in the corners of her quarters, going to their side and pushing them away from the wall, then slipping behind them to push them back to the corners of the bed.<br/>She went back to the suitcase levied on the edge of the bed, folding in the clothing that eventually fell or draped over the suitcase into space, closing the lid on it. Grunting as she placed her knee on top of the lid to close the suitcase, it was finally secured. She finally shoved her cigar-case into a pocket on the side of it.</p><p><br/>"DELACROUX!" She yelled, raising her head to echo the sound. He was there, but quiet.</p><p><br/>"DID YOU CALL FURULAIS?"</p><p><br/>Gretchen entered her quarters. He wore a navy suit and top hat with a black dress shirt and light grey cravat. </p><p><br/>"Is that how you believe Giacomoians dress?" she joked, pointing at him with not much force behind it. Theodora would have guessed that without the white mask, he would have raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p><br/>"Yes, I have called Mr. Definols, he will be here in an hour, as Aridians understand it," he revealed.</p><p><br/>"That's great, finished packing?" He nodded. "I have finished my packing last night," Theodora scoffed, tugging the suitcase off her bed to lay in the corner. Gretchen went to get it for her, but she lightly shoved him away with her broad shoulder. "Customary of you, Delacroux."</p><p><br/>"You have noticed. I would also like to ask you to lower your volume,"</p><p><br/>"I was just rushing, sorry 'bout that,"  Theodora apologized. Gretchen left her quarters.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Historia sat on top of her suitcase, her emulator on the floor in front of her, projecting Mercer's face.</p><p><br/>"Are you coming back, Historia?" Historia saw the paw hastily pounding on the screen, squirming in Mercer's grip.</p><p><br/>"I'm leaving Arida Bellum, but I still have to travel to another place for a while. Sorry, Oscar," Historia sighed.</p><p><br/>"We'll be waiting for you," Historia touched the screen. "I can't wait to see you again,"</p><p><br/>"Me or Elliot?" Mercer joked Historia closed her eyes, laughing quietly. "I haven't stressed you out too much, right?"</p><p><br/>"Meh, the droid does quite a lot so I'll have to thank you for that, but otherwise, no. At least you have a good sense of decor,"</p><p><br/>"It can be useless sometimes, but at least it looks nice for guests," Historia admitted, twirling a strand of hair on her metal finger. "Is the group ready to start a new book?"</p><p><br/>"Oh no, we aren't. We're tired out and dealing with all the controversy, you can plan but we're not going anywhere,"</p><p><br/>Historia let a nod. "I thought as much,"</p><p><br/>Historia looked away from the screen, fidgeting with her fingers in her lap whilst Mercer kept stroking a purring Elliot.</p><p><br/>"I think I'll go now, we're going to leave quite soon anyway," Historia outstretched her arm to her keyboard.</p><p><br/>"Alright, bye...from the both of us," Mercer lifted Elliot at the screen for Historia, the ends of her mouth quirked and she gave a small wave before exiting out of the program.</p><p><br/>When Historia got up with her emulator in both hands, she saw Theodora leaning on the doorway, her face smug, causing her to jump back. </p><p><br/>"You done?" she quipped, Historia bent down to shove her emulator into an unzipped gap of her suitcase, picking it up and giving a small thumbs up. They both stared at the gesture.<br/>Historia and Theodora went to leave her quarters, Historia pausing and looking over at the quarters one last time. Theodora placed her hand on Historia's shoulder, urging her forward.</p><p><br/>They waited for ten minutes, occasionally talking or teasing each other for their manner of packing until Lucia entered the room, causing the trio to stand up with their suitcases.</p><p><br/>"Are you all ready?" Lucia asked. They agreed. Lucia walked over to them, taking Theodora and Historia's suitcase. She went to get Gretchen's, but he countered with a "No thank you."<br/>Lucia led them back to the trapdoor. Amarette was in the room, her posture superior as ever.</p><p><br/>"We would like to thank all of you for your stay, and we hope it was to your liking," Amarette started. "Wouldn't it be more appropriate the other way around?" Historia pointed out, confused. Amarette shook her head. "Nonsense, you are our guests."</p><p><br/>"Thank you as well, then. You and Mrs. Arian were very kind, Your Majesty," Historia responded. Amarette stayed quiet whilst Lucia thanked them.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The metal lock shook against the wood, hyper - but stationary. It chattered before finally giving away with a small click, and Furulais opened both of the doors.</p><p><br/>"I am glad to see all of you once more, parting was such sweet sorrow," Furulais greeted, Lucia, handing him the suitcases. Furulais stacked them and made them levitate next to him obediently. Historia looked upon the magic with such fascination.</p><p><br/>Gretchen stepped into the hallway first, Theodora hot on his heels. Historia stopped, mouthing 'thank you' to Lucia and Amarette, before following the rest and Furulais closing the doors. Lucia and Amarette locked it, Amarette going to grasp Lucia's wrist softly.</p><p><br/>"Did you bring Jet along?" Theodora questioned, Furulais nodded. "I still have to shield our carriage, especially if we are to enter The Giacomo Federation," "You mean the locomotive?" Furulais nodded. "At least we will not have to handle the barriers of the Xesbveci sky," Furulais added, reaching the end of the tunnel and opening it to reveal the landed locomotive amongst the dunes.</p><p><br/>Furulais opened the boot of the locomotive, placing the suitcases in and closing it. He peeked over the boot, seeing the swaying tips of Jet's hair from the driver's seat. Furulais went to the passenger seat, not sitting in it yet but leaning over the door and snapping his fingers.</p><p><br/>"Jet, wake up," Furulais said, Jet forced himself up, obvious sweat shining on his forehead. "Will I have to drive too?" Furulais lectured, Jet rubbing his eyes. "I fall asleep when it gets hot like this..." Jet yawned, placing his hands on the screen in front of him, shaking his head. "No, I'm fine though." Furulais took him for his word, entering the passenger seat and the trio settling down in the back.</p><p><br/>Furulais closed his eyes, and Jet managed to quickly get them into the air.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Historia peered outside, shivering slightly. They already left Aridan air, but everybody was at an odd.</p><p><br/>"Where will you be landing?" Furulais asked.</p><p><br/>"The capital, Lianfair,"</p><p><br/>"Right in the heart?" Jet questioned, Furulais nodding alongside his almost outraged judgment.</p><p><br/>"It's what we thought was best," Historia's eyes twitched to Theodora next to her.</p><p><br/>"All of you, please realize that once you land in The Federation, especially Lianfair, you will have no rest until you have completed your mission. You accept death by staying in one place for just over the time at your mercy,"</p><p><br/>"We know," Theodora acknowledged softly. Jet continued his frown, Furulais, shielding just a bit more intense than usual.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"We're entering Provectus Terram's atmosphere," Jet declared, Theodora jolted out of the chair, holding onto the seats below.</p><p>Theodora leaned forward, placing her forearms crossed onto the back of Furulais' chair.</p><p>"Furulais, can you get your way past the security stations?" Theodora asked, Furulais attempted not to harm his back turning to her, prying her arms off the back of his chair. "We could attempt, either by rushing through or cloaking,"</p><p>Historia raised an eyebrow. "And the difference?"</p><p>"If you don't mind, can you guys hurry up? We're approaching the planet soon," Jet pressured through grit teeth, attempting to lower the speed of the locomotive.</p><p>"Rushing through makes it more obvious and we'll crash, but cloaking will require me to become stationary for quite an amount of time, so Jet and I will have to stay on Provectus for around 3 hours,"<br/>Theodora looked sympathetic but straightened herself. "No chances. Sorry Furulais, you'll have to cloak."</p><p>Furulais focused on the area in front of him and squeezed his eyes shut. Jet continued on the voyage to the planet.</p><p>"Once we're fully cloaked, I'll increase speed," Jet squinted at the screen, waiting for the indicator in front of him.</p><p>A glowing, pulsing indicator popped up at the corner of the screen, indicating that they were hidden. Jet grinned. "Yes! Alright, brace yourselves, we're getting in!" </p><p>The locomotive dipped into the atmosphere, Historia looked back to see the slowly-disappearing security stations and its lines of ships become one with the horizon, silver stars replaced with the truth of the time of day.</p><p>"Furulais, you magnificent person, you fucking did it," Theodora congratulated as Furulais snapped out of his trance, rubbing his dark temple as Jet landed the locomotive on top of a building. Furulais and Jet stayed in the vehicle, Jet leaning against the door whilst Furulais relaxed his posture to become slouched over. The trio left their seats but stayed near the carriage.</p><p>"Thank you," Furulais granted.</p><p>Furulais stepped over to the edge of the building, crossing his arms and peering at the skyline. It was accompanied by the sweet tune of the revving, old-school motorcycles of the Streetwalkers, the sounds and yells of hovercars and their drivers, and the rest of the cries of the apartment buildings.</p><p>"They have Earthian motorcycles here?" Furulais asked, puzzled.</p><p>"Yeah, they belong to the Streetwalkers, big part of Provectus streets," Jet answered.</p><p>"I have not seen them when I traveled here with my clan," Furulais turned back from the edge of the building.</p><p>"What district did you go to?"</p><p>"My clan and I went to Cathedral City, we had to pick up another Technomage that had come back from a more personal matter,"</p><p>"Streetwalkers are more prominent here," Theodora jumped in. "They're usually just street kids with great talents in art and music but nowhere else to go."</p><p>"That would explain the prevalence of graffiti on Giacomoian structures compared to Xesbveci structures," Gretchen added.</p><p>"Yes," Theodora agreed.</p><p>"We should go down to the ground floor, " Historia suggested, Gretchen nodded.</p><p>"Well, that's that then," Theodora walked over to Jet and Furulais. "Thank you Jet for piloting, as always, and thank you Furulais for your abilities and allowing us from Xesbvecistan all the way here," Theodora shook his hand, giving a pat on the shoulder to Jet.</p><p>"Aw, shucks," Jet laughed, his cheeks flushed from the compliment. Furulais smiled at her. "My pleasure. I wish you three luck in your great mission ahead," he clasped his hands together and made a swift, smooth motion to outstretch his hands to them, lowering his head slightly with the gesture and allowing his hands to fall at his sides again.</p><p>"If you guys need anything from here, food-wise or such, Jet has my contact," Theodora reminded, urging Historia and Gretchen to a door nearby that would lead them downstairs.<br/>---</p><p> </p><p>They went through the sliding glass doors, making a turn into an alleyway as soon as they walked the distance of the front of the building. Some of the Streetwalker kids scurried away at their presence, hiding in the various nooks and crannies present in the walls of each building or the ground.</p><p>"This place looks better at night," Historia admitted, pushing her hat further onto her head so that the brim tickled her forehead and shaded over her eyes. Theodora sniffed in the moisture from the area around that rusted the many pipes, muting the twinkling of shiny objects tied onto the metal or the clothes left up to dry on them.</p><p>"I would say with rain as well, just for the noir feel, but this place is wet enough," Theodora commented.</p><p>They came out of the alleyway, walking onto the sidewalk with the muted buildings ahead and their contrasting neon lights. Reminding advertisements and billboards floated in the sky above. The hover cars were quiet.</p><p>"Hey, look Historia, antiques," Theodora tugged on Historia's arm, driving her attention to a small store. Historia huffed. "Probably fake," Theodora frowned. "This place has got everybody down."</p><p>The rest of the walk was rather quiet, even with the tapping of Historia's umbrella and Gretchen's walking cane. Theodora did not help with the silence by fiddling with her cigar cutter - comforted by this small, but undirect favor.</p><p>"Theodora, will we take a teleportation booth?" Historia stopped to point at one they had just passed. Theodora shook her head.</p><p>"They could track us, maybe we'll take one if we finally get to Libitina. Sorry, Historia,"</p><p>"Alright..."<br/>---</p><p><br/>The group came to a plaza area, Gretchen and Historia sitting down in one of the seats whilst Theodora paced around them.</p><p>"Delacroux, how close to the border are we?"</p><p>Delacroux pulled out his personal pad, scrolling through it to check their location, Theodora crushing her thumbnail between her teeth in anticipation.</p><p>"We appear to require four more hours to cross the Libitinian-Lianfair border," Gretchen revealed, Historia let a sigh of relief. "That would mean only two more hours of walking before we could safely take a booth," Historia brought up.</p><p>"Alright, enjoy the break for now, but we'll be walking soon. You two want anything?"</p><p>"No,"</p><p>Historia shook her head.</p><p>"Great for me, but Jet hasn't called yet, nor Furulais," Theodora pulled out her personal pad, scrolling through her contacts and inbox with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"Perhaps they have made their voyage back to Xesbvecistan safely," Gretchen estimated. Theodora huffed. "I guess," she put the device away.</p><p>Theodora was about to walk away to search the shops but looked over when Gretchen tapped on the floor with his cane.</p><p>"Ms. Dallaway," he whispered, subtlely pointing to a long, black hover-car that drove by - leering at them and only stopped when it passed by and became lost in the buildings. Theodora rushed over to Historia, pulling her up to her feet.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Another car pulled by, the windows sliding open.</p><p>"DRIVE-BY!" Theodora yelled and ran with Historia, Gretchen behind as the bullets showered the plaza. A select few ricocheted off the tables to the screams and sobs of the bystanders who went running off or those who were struck and laid helplessly on the floor.</p><p>Theodora leered over the corner, seeing men in suits come out of the car, slamming the door behind them. She urged Gretchen and Historia into the heart of the building system.</p><p>They kept a steady, running-walking pace - walking with pressure placed onto their toes to prevent the tapping of their heels against the pavement.</p><p>"Well...a four-hour walk couldn't hurt," Theodora sighed, slowing down once they hit a brick-lined dead-end, digging into her suitcase pocket for her cigars.</p><p>"After that? I don't want to take a booth again," Historia said self-deprecatingly.</p><p>"You will soon learn to bring your trust to the teleportation booths once more, Ms. Moreau. They will be vital," Gretchen countered.</p><p>Theodora pulled out her personal pad, dialing an unfamiliar number on the screen and bringing it up to her ear. Historia lifted a finger to comment but Theodora hushed her.</p><p>Theodora walked forward as she talked with this person, Gretchen nearly getting involved before she turned around and walked back to the wall. She faced her shoes, but her head lifted and she beamed, grasping onto the phone with two of her hands whilst nodding her head rapidly, hanging up with a smirk.</p><p>"Will you inform us of the positive news you have just received?"</p><p>"One of my friends here is close by. I thought she was stuck stewing in her cabin- or rather apartment- fever in Dermicks but she's here with her friend, Charen,"</p><p>"That's helpful. She knows her way around this place and its climate," Historia pointed out.</p><p>"Yes," Gretchen agreed.</p><p>"We'll just have to wait here for her, around thirty minutes or so. Pretty minuscule based on the time we've wasted before,"</p><p>"However, would our location be tracked from your call with this person, Ms. Dallaway?"</p><p>"Nah, I turned off my signal before, even if I didn't I got my pad coded,"</p><p>"Impressive," Historia murmured, Theodora gave a reactionary pout. </p><p>"No, just protective measures."<br/>---</p><p><br/>Theodora nearly fell asleep on her feet, occasionally stirring with an aggressive, hesitant grunt and sucking of the air to check her surroundings, only to be reassured with Gretchen's deep, hypnotic "Ms. Moreau and I are still here," Theodora had to double-check, but Historia was curled up on her suitcase, browsing the contents of her personal pad.</p><p>They heard light padding from the alley, and Gretchen secured his grip on his walking cane, but the visitor revealed herself with the almost-blinding light behind her, exposing and outlining her figure.<br/>She was of medium height with short, choppy hair dyed light, slate grey. She had pale, olive skin and many piercings on her ears and her lips with thick eyelashes. She had a dark grey trenchcoat on that covered also mainly-dark clothes. Most of her head was covered with a beanie.</p><p>She walked over to Theodora, who went to pull her into a one-arm hug but stopped and apologized under her breath when she squirmed.</p><p>"Historia, Dr. Delacroux, this is my friend, Drajika," she introduced, Drajika allowed Historia and Gretchen to shake her hand in greeting.</p><p>"Drajika Modra," Drajika added flatly, rocking back and forth whilst stuffing her hands into her pockets.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," Historia said softly.</p><p>"I will take you to the appointed spot, and then you will meet my assistant, Charen Martinez," Drajika said, turning around. "Follow me," they followed her out of the alleyway, Theodora occasionally looking around and staring at the streets or cars passing by. Historia noticed how Drajika grit her teeth or cringed whenever the billboards gave an explosive, cheerful jingle or when the cars beeped at each other.</p><p>Drajika led them to a short staircase, jumping down the whole flight and squatting her land, waiting for the trio to come down. She then knelt, crawling her way to a small entrance broken into the side of the staircase. </p><p>"This way," Drajika slid into the area, Historia looked at Gretchen and Theodora, shrugging before they went down the same way (although Gretchen did so in a more 'dignified' manner).</p><p>"'Jika! Welcome back," another female gave a big, toothy grin. She had dark skin, aqua blue hair that tumbled down her shoulders and ended with loose curls, and a short and stocky, but curvy build. Pink, neon freckles decorated her cheeks and she had piercing blue eyes. Her attire was much more colorful than Drajika's.</p><p>"Charen, you've met Theodora before, these are her two friends, Historia Moreau and Dr. Delacroux," Drajika repeated. Charen clapped her hands, Drajika zeroing in on them. "Wonderful, we could always use more visitors. Should we show them our mini-teleporter and set-up?" "We will, thank you, Charen," Charen winked, before lugging off a box of wide, out-of-place cables.</p><p>Drajika went up to Gretchen and Historia. "If you may, I would like to introduce you to my temporary computer set-up, and Charen will be with you at the moment,"</p><p>Historia and Gretchen went over to the area in the corner, and Charen joined Theodora's side, humorously dwarfed in comparison to Theodora.</p><p>"They'll get an earful from her, won't they?" Theodora rubbed her chin.</p><p>"At least it's not her real set-up, she'll talk for days about it, I still get fun facts about it now and then," Charen giggled as Drajika's speech filled the alcove.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Charen and Theodora sat near the entrance of the staircase, occasionally peeking up from their coffee break to look at any rain hitting the cement to fill their homely alcove with petrichor, or to hint at any potential presence coming their way. Usually, Drajika would tense up and stare at them and the entrance when heavy footsteps came on the roof and down the stairs, hushed conversations making their way on the surface.</p><p><br/>However, it was relatively quiet this time of night, and Drajika sat in the corner, fiddling with a fidget cube in her palm, occasionally smiling at it and snapping her fingers.</p><p><br/>Theodora stood up, leaving Charen to finish her coffee and going to Gretchen and Historia in the other corner of the room where Drajika's smaller setup was. Gretchen was still fascinated by the machinery, kneeling to get a closer look at the components whilst Historia sat in Drajika's spinning chair lazily.</p><p><br/>"Are you two ready for the teleporter?" Theodora glanced at the transporter set up in the middle of the wall next to the entrance, Gretchen getting up with a "Yes," as he placed his hands behind his back, Historia giving a simple thumbs up.</p><p><br/>They stood up, walking around the room occasionally before Historia brought her attention to a firm support beam in the middle of the room.</p><p><br/>"This is well crafted, even if one of them has a secret building hobby or talent. I doubt two people would be able to carve a room of this size and being able to know where to place each light or support," Historia said, Theodora, rubbed her chin. "Agreed, not to mention the graffiti on the wall parallel to the transporter wall," Theodora pointed to it. "Will we bring our concerns to Ms. Martinez?" Gretchen asked. Theodora shrugged.</p><p><br/>Charen walked over to them. "Are you ready for our new project?" Charen bounced. "It took some time, but I'm sure it'll be fantastic," Charen promised. "Yes, we are, but we have a question," "Shoot," Charen accepted.</p><p><br/>"Did you and Drajika create this place? It's quite well-planned, especially for such short notice," Theodora brought up, Charen paused but lifted her face again. "Oh! Well, 'Jika told me that her brother's a Streetwalker and this used to be his place before he went to another district with his gang, so they gave her this place when he moved in case she needed it. She kept a spare down here in case and the Streetwalkers here protect it for her," Charen explained, moving her hands as she did and allowing them to fall once she stopped. "Her brother has quite the talent for graffiti then," Historia complimented, Charen, nodded bubbly. "Yeah, adds color to this place other than computer lights," she joked.</p><p><br/>"Well, we're ready when she is," Theodora urged Historia and Gretchen to the wall, Charen watching their moves and then focusing on Drajika in the corner, joining her on the mattress but keeping her hands steady on the fabric so she could get up.</p><p><br/>"'Jika, they're ready for our project," Charen whispered, Drajika stopped drumming her fingers, instead of pulling them back into her palm and rapidly blinking to look up at Charen.</p><p><br/>"In a moment, I'll be there," Drajika set, turning the cube around as Charen got up and went to them.</p><p><br/>"Just a few more minutes," Charen promised.</p><p><br/>They waited around three minutes near the wall before Drajika came to join them, her cube discarded to the surface of her desk.</p><p><br/>"This is our teleporter project. As you know, most of the public booths keep a manuscript of the information fed to them. I believe it is for public safety reasons. Whilst those are...fine, Charen and I have endeavored to create our own, private teleporter. More of the wealthy people here have them, but this one was created with the intent of being untraceable," Drajika started.<br/>Charen padded to the desk, pulling open a drawer and retrieving a work pad, showing it to the trio. "'Jika tasked me with creating the control for the teleporter, so I created this small thingy. Compact, but shares the same purpose as the keypads," Charen held it up triumphantly, her shoulders square and proud.</p><p><br/>"Does this teleporter follow the regular convention of utilizing addresses as well?" Gretchen questioned. </p><p><br/>"Yes," Charen and Drajika answered at the same time.</p><p><br/>"However, we also intend to add a coordinates system as well," Drajika added on.</p><p><br/>"Noted. Have you tested your teleporter project for safe, efficient, and correct use recently?"</p><p><br/>"No, Charen and I have not," Drajika opened her mouth to speak but Charen became antsy, raising her hands from her hips. "W-W-We focused more on having it...working, per se than it being correct...it does have to exist first, am I right?" Charen laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head before stopping when the rest stared at her. "Sorry."</p><p><br/>"Please give Ms. Dallaway, Ms. Moreau, and myself the time required to discuss this matter productively,"</p><p><br/>Charen and Drajika drew away from them, Theodora, Historia, and Gretchen huddling in a circle slightly despite illuminated space between them from the dangling, well-meaning lightbulb and the fairy lights strung up at the top of the walls, outlining the room with its faint glow and false warmth.</p><p><br/>"We cannot go through the teleporter unless Ms. Modra and Ms. Martinez's experiments with the device prove not only successful but safe for our voyage to Libitina," </p><p><br/>"I agree with you, Doctor. Public teleporters have little to no accidents, but this is a private teleporter of their own making, we don't know what could happen,"</p><p><br/>"To play the figurative 'Devil's Advocate', I know Charen and Drajika. The stuff they make is top-notch, maybe comparable or better to most of the stuff on the market right now,"</p><p><br/>"A working computer is one thing. A working teleporter is completely different, Theodora," Historia objected.</p><p><br/>"If it works, best not to scrutinize it. It'll serve its purpose and it's not another fucking walk," Theodora swore.</p><p><br/>"Sorry that I'm talking over you, Theo, but are you finished?" Charen wobbled on her toes, occasionally hopping up over Theodora's shoulder to see the workings of their little inner circle, so Gretchen, Theodora, and Historia formed a line facing her.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, we came to our conclusion. Should you want to send us through it, you'll have to send something through first, which has to come back in pristine condition," Theodora dictated.</p><p><br/>Charen looked around the room for an object, Drajika came back with the box of cables from earlier. Charen jumped at the sight, alarmed. "Drajika, we can't just throw those away, what if we need them for the teleporter?" Drajika shook her head. "They are irrelevant, we can simply buy more if you need them,'" Drajika walked over to the teleporter, placing the box down onto the metal pad.<br/>"The box is secure. After you, Charen," Drajika commanded.</p><p><br/>Charen looked down at her controller, using the pressure of her thumb to balance a switch and fiddling with a screen on it, placing the address of the nearest building into the panel. She glanced up at the group, pouting with small beads of sweat running down her forehead. She wiped it away with her forearm, before allowing the box to disappear from the teleporter.</p><p><br/>"I'll go check on it," Historia said, running towards the entrance and pulling herself up out of the small alcove in the stairs. She climbed up onto the pavement, running to the side of the nearest building. <br/>She located in the box in her peripheral, biting on her inner cheek when she saw dust and smoke climbing from the object. She peered into it. The box suffered no damage (other than being blackened with ash and soot around the edges) but the many cables inside were torn or fried. Historia cringed as she picked it up, supporting the load in her arms as she went back to the stairwell, pushing the box in first before she went along with it.</p><p><br/>"That would have been us," Theodora clicked her tongue.</p><p><br/>"Indeed," Gretchen stated.</p><p><br/>Drajika shook her head, kneeling to the teleporter floor and pulling a board from it, showing its circuits.</p><p><br/>"Charen, get me the spare parts, tools, and remind me to buy those extra cables for you later," Charen tapped her stylus once she wrote it down onto the screen of her work pad. "Got it!" She rushed into another room, connected by a tunnel.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you've been buried alive, Historia,"</p><p><br/>Mercer quipped whilst Historia focused on organizing her stuff off-screen, she chuckled at the remark.</p><p><br/>"You'll start to find me in more conventional places, I promise you. I'm in Lianfair at the moment," she informed him Mercer perked up. "Out of Arida Bellum already?"</p><p><br/>Historia nodded. "It has to do with that whole radical attack recently, it just wasn't safe," Mercer murmured positive, understanding reinforcements under his breath. "And El?"</p><p><br/>"Sleeping right now, I don't want to bother her or anything so you can't see her, sorry," Historia shook her head. "As long as she's safe, it's fine. And the group? You?"</p><p><br/>Mercer ran a hand through his hair. "The group's getting better, and we're brainstorming ideas, but we haven't started on anything so far,"</p><p><br/>"Lucky for me since I'm not back home yet, I don't know how it's like for you,"</p><p><br/>"I enjoy the break whenever I can,"</p><p><br/>"I figured. I'll have to stay here for at least a week whilst the people I'm with are working on repairing something. Then, we'll go to Libitina and do what needs to be done,"</p><p><br/>"Sounds like they have it planned out,"</p><p><br/>"Well, with the people I'm with, it can be pretty split sometimes,"</p><p><br/>Mercer smiled. "I bet,"</p><p><br/>Historia yawned. "It's the middle of the night here, so I'll have to rest. Sorry that we don't get to talk about our usual topics as much, Oscar,"</p><p><br/>"What you're doing is more important than any junk we've talked about,"</p><p><br/>Historia crooned her head on her pillow, smirking slightly. "Are you implying you don't like our topics?"</p><p><br/>"Putting words in my mouth again?"</p><p><br/>Historia laughed, rather bitter like this city and its people. </p><p><br/>"Of course not. Good night, Mercer," Historia hit the exit tab with her toe, reaching over after a few seconds to turn off her emulator and rest in the somber dark.</p><p><br/>The air had the lingering scents of Gretchen's cologne and Theodora's cigars, slowly draining out of the cracks, hiding in the corners of the wall, as did Historia's state of consciousness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to be continued in the final book, the hour of parting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>